So Misunderstood
by StratusfyingOrton
Summary: She hated the person she let everyone believe her to be. She hated the name calling and missed having companionship. All she needs is for the right person to realize she's just misunderstood. RandyTrish MavenChristy.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Okay I really shouldn't be starting another fic but I couldn't help it. The whole GM thing got me thinking about a possible storyline and I couldn't pass up the offer to write it. I'm definitely not gonna let it get as long as my other fic 'Not Like This' because then I'm sure I'll certainly procrastinate. I'm aiming for longer chapters but probably only 5 or 6 chapters max. Hope you guys enjoy and review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Triple H stood in the middle of the ring with his Evolution entourage having a laugh and celebrating over their successful prank they pulled last week with Benoit. With champagne glasses in hand, the three men were ready for some female loving.

"You know what guys, we did such a good job last week that I think we shouldn't have to wait for our rewards until later, I'm ready for some sweet loving right now" Triple H laughed cockily. The three men turned their attention to the entrance ramp waiting for the ladies to come flocking down. However, instead of the ladies, the men were greeted by the music of Chris Jericho. Jericho walked out with a devious grin upon his face as he sauntered back and forth along the stage waiting for the crowd to calm down after being delighted with his presence.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…." Jericho gushed.

"Sorry to interrupt you H, but tonight is my night…..tonight is literally Raw is Jericho! And when I'm done with you, you won't be finding much to celebrate about because I'm gonna take that title from you, right here….tonight!" Jericho paused as the fans went wild. Hunter looked less amused, but in truth, he had expected it nonetheless.

"BUT….." Jericho interjected,

"Aside from the big news that there's going to be a new World Heavyweight Champion tonight…." he grinned, "there's also another big match tonight that I just had to make at the request of one of my dear friends……Tonight in a no disqualification's match in the middle of a steel cage with a special guest referee is going to be the Queen of Extreme, Lita! facing the she-devil herself for the Women's Championship belt…Trish Stratus!". Once again Jericho paused as he waited for the fans to stop their Lita chants.

"And there's something awfully special about the special guest referee for the match…..It's me" he grinned. The fans went crazy, as far as they were concerned, with the history between Jericho and Trish, they were going to have a new Women's Champion as well. Jericho dropped the mic and pointed to Triple H who still stood in the middle of the ring holding tightly onto his heavyweight title, and indicated that the gold would soon be his, before he made his way to the back where his office for the night was.

When Chris entered, there awaited his three pals: Maven, Benoit and Randy. After high fives and words of praise for the main matches of the night, there was a loud knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer, the visitor burst through the doors. Chris turned around to meet his guest with an amused grin. The gorgeous petite blonde looked a lot less amused and she was justifiably fuming as she clutched her belt tighter.

"What the hell was that?" Trish demanded.

"I'm not even cleared by my doctor to wrestle yet…." She continued. Her mask was taken off earlier that week but she was left with strict instructions that she couldn't aggravate the injury because it might cause complications in the healing process. The doctor even wrote a note exempting her from work tonight. She had only shown up to cut a stupid promo.

"What ever do you mean my broken-nosed, bottom feeding, trash bag ho?" Chris asked with mock innocence. Trish clenched her teeth together at Jericho's words and she was sure she was going to chip a tooth or more as she bit down harder after hearing the snickers elicited by the other three occupants of the room.

"What's wrong Trishy? Cat got your tongue?" Benoit piped in. Maven and Randy kept quiet but couldn't help the snickers that escaped their lips. They passed a knowing glance between each other.

"There's no way I'm gonna walk out champ tonight if you're out there with your bias refereeing" Trish countered. She just knew that Jericho was going to pull something so that Lita could walk out of the arena as the new Women's Champion.

"Are you sure you're worried about my bias refereeing or the fact that there's no way you can avoid showing the world your true colours….and that's that there's only one thing you're good for and that's laying your back earning your championship belts….". It was a low blow but the men didn't care, Maven, Benoit and Randy couldn't believe the balls of Jericho but it was amusing nonetheless. Waiting for another entertaining response by the blonde vixen, they folded their arms and comfortably waited. When nothing came, Maven jumped in.

"Come on Trish…..it's not going to work anymore, you know…trying to elude everyone…by opening your big mouth…."

"And legs…." Randy supplied.

Trish instantly looked up at the two younger men in the room. She understood Jericho's hostility and even Benoit's. After Jericho's little bet, Trish had severed all times with a her once good friend Benoit, already assuming that Benoit was going to take Jericho's side. Looking back now, she knew that she shouldn't have done it, but what was done was done and it couldn't be changed. However, the crude comments by Maven and Randy were completely unwarranted. She had never done anything to them, in fact, she had never had any business with them before, except for tagging with Maven in a couple of matches, and she was completely nice to him. Their comments through her off her little bitchy act; the act that she put on every week because she had to learn the hard way that when you're the nice girl, people just walk all over you. She was tired of being used and Jericho's little stunt before Wrestlemania 20 was the last straw for the blonde Canadian.

Several moments passed and the men wondered if Trish had even heard what Maven and Randy even said. Before Jericho could remind her, she spoke up. Trish looked down at the ground and shook her head, refusing to meet any of the four men's eyes.

"Forget it…I don't know why I bother…." she said. The dejected tone in her voice actually made the grin on Jericho's face, of all people, falter. She actually sounded hurt. The four men looked on as she simply walked out of the room without turning back.

"I think we should have just shut up….I think we took it too far man…" Maven said to Randy, concern etched on his face. He didn't normally mistreat women like that and he felt even worse now after noticing the reaction on Trish. He had worked with the blonde before and she had been nothing but sweet and nice to him. He wouldn't say that being a bitch was in her natural character and though he wouldn't admit it to Jericho, he did kind of bring the whole Wrestlemania situation on himself. He tampered with the girl's heart first. In some ways, Maven really couldn't blame her.

Randy turned to his friend. He had to admit that Trish truly did look hurt by their words, especially what Randy himself had said to her. But at the same time, what did she expect?

"Look Maven, after seeing her reaction to what we said, I do feel bad, but what can she expect? If you act like a bitch then you're obviously gonna have people who are gonna call you on it…." Randy said, trying to justify their actions. It wasn't working because he still felt bad and so did Maven. Both Chris's just looked at Maven as if they he grew two heads.

"You guys….this is Trish we're talking about….she's a good actress…don't feel sorry for her…." Jericho ensured.

"And like Randy said, when you act like a bitch, you gotta expect people to treat you like one too…." Benoit said to Maven in defence of Jericho and Orton. Maven simply nodded his head before politely excusing himself from the office. Randy watched the retreating back of his friend and knew that if his father was here, he would have gotten a swift kick in the behind for ever speaking so ill-mannerly to a woman, no matter what her reputation was.

"Earth to Randy….you there man?" Jericho asked, snapping Randy out of his reverie.

"Yeah yeah… sorry…..look, I've gotta go prepare for my match with Batista" Randy said. "Thanks again Chris for making the match for me….I really appreciate it, someone needs to show Dave that as long as he's with Hunter, all he's gonna be is his lapdog. I just hope that when I beat him he'll realize that Hunter is of no use to him because he only looks out for himself….." Randy said vehemently. He hated Hunter with a passion and since breaking away from Evolution, he had made some great friends in the most unlikely people. After his long feuds with Jericho, Benoit and even Shelton, he thought that he would be a loner in the locker room with more enemies made from his Evolution days but he was proved wrong. If there was one thing he missed though, it was his friendship with Dave. He was like his older brother and he wished that Dave could realize what he later did, and that was that he was much better off not having to kiss Hunter's ass week after week. This business was about being the man and as long as Batista was with Triple H, he would never be the man, he'd just be the lackey that kept Triple H on top.

Randy exited the room and walked down the long hallway, towards his locker room. He assumed Maven would already be there preparing for his match but a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Look….I'm sorry okay….I shouldn't have said anything and I really had no right to….Every other encounter I've had with you and all the times I've worked with you, you were a complete sweetheart and you made me feel welcome even as the new guy….I know this isn't the real you but for whatever reason you're doing what you're doing, it's not my business to butt in". Randy pressed his ear to the door as he listened to his good friend Maven fumble out an apology, who Randy could only presume was directed to the one and only Trish Stratus. Randy didn't hear a reply but hearing Maven thank her, he could only assume that she had accepted his apology. He heard some noise and realized that Maven was coming out. He quickly dashed behind the wall. He didn't want to be caught listening in. After he was sure that Maven was out of sight, he came out from the corner and was about to proceed to the his locker room when something else behind Trish's closed doors made his stop. At first he couldn't make out what the noise was but with an attentive ear, to his astonishment he realized that Trish was crying. He felt so wrong for spying on her but he was intrigued. He would have never thought that Trish Stratus, the same woman who acted like she was untouchable and that no one could hurt her, was sitting inside her locker room crying. His conscious screamed at him to move away from the door but a phone conversation with her mother kept him there.

"Hey mom…." Trish's voice cracked. Her mother was used to the weekly phone call, listening to her baby girl cry over the fact that she hated acting the way she did but it seemed like the only way people took her seriously. Every week was another reminder of how low she had gone to prove to people that she wasn't a stupid Barbie doll. She was a beautiful, intelligent, and talented woman and she couldn't understand why people couldn't give her the credit that was due to her. After a quick phone call, Trish hung up and dried her eyes. She had a match coming up in less than 10 minutes and she had to start making her way down to the gorilla. She opened her locker room door and was met with a tall figure colliding into her.

Randy was completely unaware of the fact that she was making her way towards the door, so by the time she flung the door open, he didn't have time to move and instead, fell over, sending both of them to the floor. For a moment his weight completely rested upon her tiny frame and he was at a loss as to what to do. Should he make an excuse for why he had his ear pressed up to her door, or should he just apologize for using her to break his fall and get up and leave?

He waited momentarily for her to start yelling at him and questioning him as to why he was outside of her door but she didn't. she simply slipped out from underneath him and tried to get up. It wasn't until she tried to balance on her right leg that she realized that she had hurt herself. The pain was searing and she automatically tumbled back down. She didn't hit the floor however, because Randy's strong arms caught her around her tiny waist and pulled her back up. He braced her against his bare chest and was about to examine her leg for her but she quickly moved away.

"I'm fine" she mumbled before limping out the front door. Randy walked ahead of her and turned around to face her.

"You shouldn't be competing tonight on a bad leg…." he lectured her. He couldn't help but notice the slight puffiness around her eyes and he now knew for a fact that she had been crying. Trish whipped around, infuriated.

"Oh…I get it, I get out of the match, which wouldn't be so bad since I already know that Jericho is gonna screw me over…but if I get out of the match then you could go around telling people how you were right…that all my accomplishments weren't about what I did to get where I am today, but rather WHO I did… but I believe your words, for the correct term, was 'opening my legs'….." Trish said. She was angry but she was hurt and she was normally good at hiding it, however, any chance of that was shot to hell as her voice wavered as she repeated the crude words of Randy earlier on that night.

Before he could respond, she trotted down the hallway without looking back. Okay, now he was sure there was no explanation to possibly make him feel better about what he had said to her. Maven was right….he should have just shut up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish and Lita both crawled to a corner of the ring, trying to regain their breath. They had been fighting for the past 15 minutes and Trish had already claimed three chair shots to the back, that Jericho so conveniently didn't see as he was too busy trying to get an imaginary piece of dust from his eyes. Trish had miraculously kicked out of all three attempts Lita made at a pin, but now she was tired and her back was killing her. She noticed Benoit cheering Lita on and telling her to keep going that she was almost there. 'Son of Bitch' Trish thought as she heard the crowd chant Lita's name. It had been only five minutes into the match before Benoit, Maven and Randy came to the ringside. Apparently, because they were such good friends of Jericho, they were promised the best seats in the house. And apparently the best seats were the ones where they could see her get her ass kicked.

After several moments, both women made a dash at each other only to incur a double clothesline and they both went sailing to the ground. Trish heard the chants once again but there was a small voice that she could barely hear. She turned her head to see Maven knocking the apron, calling her name and telling her to get up. She noticed Randy standing beside him, intensely looking her way. He probably noticed how she was having problems with her leg and worried that she would sue him or something. Lita was first to her feet and gave Trish a kick to the stomach before picking her up and setting her up for the DDT. Trish countered by putting her right leg between Lita's and tripping her. When Lita hit the mat, not only did Trish put her in a submission move, she put her in the walls of Jericho. Her leg was killing her and she was sure she wouldn't be able to stand when she was finished but she held on. She could hear Lita screaming in pain and then she finally heard it…the sound of Lita's hand hitting the mat. She had submitted. Trish waited for the bell to ring and for her to be announced as the winner but when she turned her head slightly, she noticed Jericho standing in the corner admiring his nails as though he had just gotten it polished and painted. Trish immediately let go of the hold and limped her way over. She poked her finger in his chest and demanded to know what he was doing. They argued for a good five minutes before Trish felt herself being tumbled backwards. Lita rolled her up from behind and held onto the ropes for support as she attempted the pin. Trish easily grabbed onto the rope to break the hold but to no avail. Not only did Jericho ignore the fact that Lita cheated and Trish was in fact cleared from the pin, the jackass actually made a fast count!

"And the new Women's Champion…..Lita!". Her music hit and the crowd went wild. Trish lay in ring frustrated as she tried to compose herself. She looked up from her position on the ground to see that Jericho had invited his three friends into the ring where Benoit and himself hoisted Lita on their shoulders while Lita grabbed Maven and Randy's hands and held them up in victory. It was like they were a new stable or something. Trish noticed Maven look over and gave her a sympathetic look. How ironic that not even an hour before this moment, he was in her locker room and after a sincere apology, they had agreed to be friends. She had agreed to make an exception and let herself have one person that she didn't have to play 'the bitch' with. Now he was holding up Lita's hand in victory. She wasn't going to hold it against him. He was all she had right now and she was willing to take it. She needed a friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raw had ended an hour ago and Trish was still in her locker room getting her things together. She had spent most of the remainder of the night in the trainer's office getting her right leg looked after. To think the biggest injury she suffered tonight and it wasn't even because of her damn match. She heard a knock at the door. Maven quietly slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry bout your match earlier….how's your leg doing?" he asked. Trish gave him a small smile before reassuring him that she was just fine. As for her match, "Hey… that's life for ya" was the only reply she offered him. He sat down on a bench and chatted with her as she gathered her things together. It was actually nice to be able to have a conversation with someone and just be real. She hadn't done that in a long time. It was also nice to talk to a someone from the male species who didn't really think that she was just an easy lay. Contrary to what a lot of people thought about her, she had never slept with anyone in the company. She got where she was because of hard work and determination. Even the whole story with Christian, she didn't really sleep with him. It was a business agreement. Christian felt that Jericho had betrayed their friendship and Trish felt that Jericho had lied and betrayed her trust. They both came together to teach Jericho a lesson. All they did was kiss and what that was only for the benefit of Jericho. She and Christian weren't friends but he was man enough to treat with respect and for that, Christian would always be her choice between him and Jericho.

As she continued to talk to Maven, she even learned that he had a thing for the diva search contestant Christy.

"Too bad I've already soured that relationship, I could have put in a good word for ya…." she said. Maven laughed and reassured her that it was alright, he find some way to get the spunky red head's attention.

"Hey do you need a ride back to the hotel?" Maven offered. Trish smiled.

"You know….I'd love a ride, I was booked at a further hotel because the closer ones were all booked…." she said.

"Yeah I know, I was booked at the same one….in fact a lot of us were….it's quite a bit of driving so I bought food to take for the trip…."

Trish giggled. She could have sworn the man's stomach was a bottomless pit. He had already eaten a countless number of things while he was in her locker room.

"I'll meet you in my rental in five minutes…you can have shot gun" he said laughing.

"Actually, I think I know someone else who should have shot gun….give me ten minutes and I'll have it arranged…." she said with a wink. Maven just smirked before leaving the room.

Ten minutes later and Maven noticed Trish walked out of the arena with Christy by her side. He gave her a confused look as she approached closer to the SUV. She only smiled before immediately moving for the back door. He rolled the passenger window down and Trish quickly poked her head in and laughed.

"Hey I can be charming…." she giggled and moved out of the way so Christy could jump in.

Trish jumped in the back and as she turned to set her bag down on the seat beside her, she noticed that she wasn't the only one in the backseat.

Randy had immediately focused his attention on the blonde, from the moment she came out of the arena doors to the moment she stepped in the vehicle. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He knew she was beautiful but for the first time in a long time, he saw her genuinely smiling and he had to admit that it was a pretty feature of hers. Too bad she didn't do it more often. He didn't miss the look that came across her face when she noticed that he was there too. Obviously Maven had forgotten to mention that. She gave a deep sigh before turning her body towards her window and rested her head back and looked out as Maven began the drive to the hotel.

Twenty minutes later and Maven and Christy were hitting it off quite well. Trish could tell that Christy was just as much into Maven as he was into her. A part of her wished that she hadn't invited Christy because at least then Maven would have remembered that there were other people in the back who were just as starving as he and Christy were. She didn't so much care about Randy but she was starving and in the midst of such interesting conversation between the Tough Enough winner and Diva Search winner, they ate all the food and didn't even offer any. Trish put her hand to her stomach and let out a small groan. She wasn't sure if she could make it to the hotel without eating first. She was about to beg Maven to make a stop at a fast food joint or something when she saw a hand extended in front of her holding a burger. She looked to her left and saw Randy looking at her, prodding her to take it. Her pride got the better of her and she shoved his hand away before once again turning herself to face the other way.

"Come on….I know you're hungry….." Randy said softly. He expected her to ignore him as she did all the other times he tried to even strike up a conversation, but this time she turned to face him.

"And what do you want in return?…." he said angrily. Randy immediately knew what she was referring to and he desperately wished that he could turn back time. He was trying to make things better but apparently Trish was having any of it. Making nice with her wasn't going to make her forget. There was only one thing left to do and given the uncomfortable situation, Randy was going to suck up his pride and do it. At least he could admit to himself that she at least deserved it. He took a glance at Maven and Christy in the front, who had no clue about the situation in the back.

"Look….I'm sorry…..about what I said earlier on tonight. I shouldn't have said anything , it wasn't my place to say anything…."

"Your entitled to your opinion" Trish replied with a shrug as she looked down at the floor as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. She didn't want to look at him because she didn't want him to see how much his words had hurt her. What Maven said wasn't half as bad and he had instantly come and apologize to her because he truly didn't mean it. He really was sorry. She wasn't sure of Randy's intentions and the cynic in her only told her that they weren't good. Trish wasn't an idiot. She knew what people thought about her but it was a whole different story when people said such lies to her face to purposely hurt her though she had never done anything wrong to them. That was the case with Randy. She didn't want to admit that if it had been only a few other people, that she would have been as hurt as this.

Randy kept his gaze on her for several moments as he watched her contemplate a swirl of emotions in her. He cautiously lifted her chin so that she would look him in the eyes. She pulled away from his touch but she let her eyes focus on his.

"You know Mr. Orton, I would have thought that you of all people would have understood. How long did you walk around kissing Hunter's ass and parading around as his number one lackey? What good did that really do you, huh? In the end, the people you trusted most turned on you…and all for what? Because you were making a name for yourself, you achieved something that they wanted…. For years I've busted my ass to accomplish everything that I have, but in the end, it has no value. It's like when I pull out a win, it's miraculous or something…no one thinks I'm capable of actually using my talent. Victoria's the athletic one, Molly's the technical wrestler, and Lita….don't get me started on Lita. She the high flying queen of extreme…she's hardly extreme and the woman doesn't even have one single fucking high flying move. So she where's baggy pants and comes out to rock music, doing some stupid dance that looks like she's got ticks or something, and everyone loves her. She's so respected and adored. Being the nice girl didn't get me anywhere, at least now people take a bit more seriously…..you know…the only difference between our situations, is that, at the end of the day, even as the bad guy, you still get paid your due respects….I'm just some tits and ass, but hey….that's life…..".

Randy look on in astonishment as Trish had ended her angered speech. He could tell that she had been holding that in for a long time. It wasn't until she mentioned it that he realized how similar their situations were, just the opposite. And she was right…now that he thought about it, everyone took advantage of her when she the good girl, when she was being real, and the incident with Chris must have definitely been the last straw for her.

"Alright guys, we're finally here…." Maven said as he turned around to look at the two in the back. He felt bad that he hadn't even talked to them during the whole trip because he was so busy with Christy. In fact, they were so into their conversation, Maven had no idea if Randy and Trish even got along while they were in the back. His two friends gave him a slight smile and he figured that would do, so he hopped out of the driver's seat to get the luggage from the trunk. Of course, Christy was nice enough to help him.

Trish turned to Randy and gave him an appreciative look.

"Look…I've been wanting to say those things for a long time now…and whether you were listening or not, I just wanted to thank you for letting me say, nonetheless" she said.

Randy gave her a small smile and quickly jumped out of the SUV and made his way to her side and opened the door for her. Trish grabbed her handbag and exited the car.

"Thank you Mr. Orton….." Trish said softly.

"You know Trish, my friends just call me Randy…." Randy said with a slight laugh. Trish looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm not so sure I'm your friend…In fact, I don't have much of them now a days….." and with that she proceeded to make her into the hotel, Maven at her side pulling her luggage for her, while Christy laughing at something Trish said. Randy looked at her retreating form. She definitely wasn't a bitch or a slut. It was all an act. Randy could now see that the blonde beauty had so much more to offer than she let on, the only problem was…..she was just so misunderstood.


	2. Friends?

AN: Thank you guys for all of the reviews. I really appreciate it. First, I wanna apologize for my lack of updates on this story as well as 'Not Like This'. The past couple of weeks have been chaotic for me with essays and mid-terms so I had to focus all of my attention on my work. However, I'm off for almost a month so I'm really hoping to update more frequently. I'll even try to get out a new chapter of this story and of 'NLT' by the end of the weekend. Anyways, on with the story and hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review.

I Disclaim

Randy couldn't help but replay Trish's words over the past two weeks. She had sounded so dejected and alone and he finally understood why. He wished that everyone could try to understand where she was coming from, especially Jericho and Benoit, but first Trish would have to give everyone the opportunity to see the real her and to see that she is hurting. Besides, it was getting really tiresome listening to Jericho and Benoit invent new slut jokes for Trish and waiting to try them out on her. Any one that garnered some sort of angered response by the petite blonde was considered a keeper for them. Randy made it a point to excuse himself every time Trish entered a room with himself, Jericho and Benoit in it, just because he really didn't want to hear them insulting her. There had more than one occasion where he had wanted to stand up for her but she seemed to be pretty good at the witty and equally insulting replies. Randy had gone as far as to try and talk to the guys and tell them to back off, but they would say that he was just hypnotized by the tits and ass. He would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued by the Canadian beauty, but after their car ride that night two weeks earlier, he could see that there was something special about her that was engaging and he couldn't help but want to get to know her better.

"Hey man….what's got you thinking so hard?" Maven asked with a smirk.

Randy looked up at one of his best friends and gave him a small smile and shrug. Jericho and Benoit entered the room seconds after, saving Randy from getting into any explanations.

"Well, well, well….." Jericho said with a sly smile, "Long time no see Mave my man….". Benoit gave Maven a slap on the shoulder and Maven couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks because he knew what they were talking about. He was sure that the guys would tease him about it…he might as well get it over with.

"Tell me bout it guys….I've been busy over the past couple of weeks though….don't think I was intentionally trying to avoid you guys…." Maven laughed.

"Busy?" Benoit asked with mocked innocence.

"When you say busy, do you mean with that hyperactive, fiery red-head, by the name of Christy?" Benoit asked.

"Because let me tell you something….I can definitely see why you would be busy with her….I'd hate to see that girl on caffeine considering how eccentric she is without it…." Jericho said. The men shared a laugh.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Maven asked.  
"What do you mean" Jericho countered.

"Well….this is our locker room….." Maven said pointing between himself and Randy. "I'm assuming you guys came here for something, otherwise you guys would have waited until Raw started to come by…." Maven said. Randy had remained quiet throughout the entire conversation and he preferred to keep it that way. He was thinking an awful lot about a certain gorgeous blonde and he really didn't need to be bothered. Besides, he would never tell the guys that he couldn't get Trish off the brain. He knew for a fact that just mentioning that would put Jericho and Benoit in a fit of rage.

"Well we just came by to tease ya…" Benoit smiled.

"Hey Maven, do you know where Christy left my…..". The blonde trailed off as the four men turned to look at her. If she knew the three of them were in the locker room, she would have never come. Now she would have to listen to jackass number 1 and 2 as they tried to top their previous insults from the last time she had the unfortunate displeasure of their company.  
"Uhhhhhh, I'll come back later…." Trish stuttered out. She didn't notice the look Randy sent her way because she had made sure to avoid all eye contact with him. For the past two weeks she couldn't get Randy off the brain and it was driving her crazy. She didn't need to be infatuated with anyone, especially someone who was good friends with Jericho and Benoit. She already knew how things would end up….Randy having a laugh and her heartbroken. She couldn't get their conversation from the car out of her head. She was usually really good at hiding her emotions and pretending that things were great and that she was untouchable, but that night with Randy, Trish couldn't help but allow herself to unravel. A part of her trusted him without knowing him and without any reason and that scared the living daylights out of her.

"Well, well, well….if it isn't Trash Stratus" Jericho taunted her.

"Shut up Jericho" Maven retorted fiercely. Both Jericho and Benoit faced Maven, completely bewildered.

"Come on Mave, don't tell me you're actually sticking up for this slut….."Jericho asked incredulously. Maven grit his teeth and without warning, pounced on Jericho before he had a chance to prepare himself for the attack. Maven pounded him with lefts and rights until Randy was able to successfully pull him off. Trish stood by, a bit intimidated, but mostly flattered that Maven stuck up for her like that. He really was a good friend and she was glad that she had made him her exception. She looked on as Benoit helped Jericho up and her eyes followed their movements but they couldn't help but look at a certain legend killer's way. She couldn't help herself so she prayed that he wouldn't notice, however, after she carefully scanned his taught body dressed in a black suit with a dark purple shirt underneath with the first few buttons undone, her eyes finally reached his face and to her embarrassment, he was looking right at her. She felt the blush rise to her cheeks and she immediately looked away. When she finally got out of her trance regarding Randy, she could still hear Maven shouting obscenities at Jericho and calling him a boorish jackass who didn't know how to treat a woman. Trish thought it was about time that she probably ended this so she quickly cleared her throat and nervously licked her lips now that the entire room's attention was on her.

"Maven…leave it alone….I just came to ask you something but it wasn't that important, look….I'll just talk to you later after Raw….." Trish took one final look at Maven before quickly bowing her head and rushing out the door. Maven gave Jericho and Benoit a look of death before he shook Randy's hold on him and proceeded to walk out of the locker room. Before he left, he turned around one last time and looked at all three men before shaking his head in disappointment and walking out.

"What's up his ass?" Benoit asked as he continued to help Jericho up. Randy looked over at both men, he considered them pretty good friends of his but he couldn't really encourage what they were doing and he thought it was about time that he said something.

"Maybe if you guys would just lay off of Trish, he wouldn't need to be so defensive…" Randy offered.

"I just don't get why he gets so hell bent over Trish….looks like she's cast a spell on him too…" Benoit said.

Randy shook his head before quickly running his hands through his hair thinking about how he could explain things so simply that even these two could get it.

"Look, it's very simple….Maven and Trish are friends and for whatever reason he's decided to have her in his life is none of your business. He's entitled to have relationships with whoever he pleases and both of you have got friends that I don't like very much, in fact, there are a few that I can't even tolerate….but even considering that, I'm sure that if I took it upon myself to hurl insults at them, you would come at me the same way….I'm just saying….you don't need to like her, but it would be nice if you could show some respect, if not for Trish….for Maven because I know for a fact that if the shoe were on the other foot, you guys would want the same thing…." Randy didn't wait for them to answer, he simply walked out leaving the two men to think about what he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish sat back and downed the last of her drink before slamming it down and taking another look at the dance floor. There was Maven and Christy grinding into one another in a way that they were practically having sex on the dance floor in front of everybody. She noticed the smiles that seemed permanently glued on their faces and she smiled to herself. She was really glad that they were happy, she only wished that she could just find a fraction of what they had. The song ended and the couple made their way towards her at their table. They took a seat, both looking all worked out. Trish giggled at the two of them and the fact that it was probably the first time she had ever seen Christy tired.

"What's so funny?" Christy asked, slightly slapping Trish on her arm in a playful manner. Christy found it amazing that this was the same woman who seemed to have had a serious problem with her in the beginning of her still young career. She had assumed it was because she had entered the business the easiest way possible and that it was up to her to earn the respect of her co-workers. She figured that Trish was just another one of her peers that she would have to prove herself to. However, other instances with the blonde diva had made Christy think otherwise. She was glad that Trish had approached in the arena that night, briefly explaining her past actions to Christy and that she was hoping that they could mend broken fences and start over. Christy readily agreed considering that she would have done anything to actually be able to say she was friends with her inspiration. She had never told Trish, but as a wrestling fan, Christy had always admired Trish and her strength.

Snapping Christy out of her thoughts, Trish snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Did you hear a thing that I just said?" Trish asked with a slight laugh. Christy's face broke out in a grin and lightly placed her hand on Trish's arm.

"I was just thinking about how far we've come in our friendship…I don't know what possessed you to come to me that night besides trying to fix me and Maven up….by the way, we still have to think of a way to repay you for that…." Christy said, sending a wink Maven's way. Maven smiled and stood up, and moved his chair between both ladies, putting a hand around each of them with a sincere smile on his face. Both Christy and Trish nudged him in his sides, forcing him to quickly bring his hands back to clutch his sides.

"What was that for?" he asked innocently.

"Just because" both women said in unison. Both women laughed and Trish looked at both her friends.

"Just for the record, I'm glad to have the two of you in my life….it's nice to know that there's people out there that I can count on and that won't abandon me so easily…".

All of the moved in for a hug and after a couple of seconds, Trish pulled away and looked at the two of them,

"If you two breathe a word of this sappy moment to anyone, I swear I will deny it…". Everyone at the table laughed and Maven decided it was time to get back on the dance floor. He pulled both women up and they all headed to the floor for some fun.

Four fast songs later and Trish was tired. She should have worn smaller heels. She politely excused herself from the dance floor and took a seat at their table. A waiter immediately approached her.

"Here's your drink" he said placing an expensive martini on the table in front of her.  
"Oh….I didn't order a drink…"Trish said with a small laugh. The waiter shrugged his shoulders,

"I know…someone else did" and with that he was off. Trish looked around the crowded room to see if she saw anyone that seemed remotely interested in talking to her. After glancing around for a few minutes, she gave up, settling on enjoying the drink.

"Ahem…". Trish heard the a deep voice being cleared in front of her and quickly looked up.

"Randy?" she asked confused. Randy gave her a small smile.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked with obvious hope that she would say no. Trish simply shook her head and motioned for him to take a seat. Randy readily accepted and pulled out the chair from across her and took a seat.

"How's the martini?" he asked. Trish looked at him quizzically before it dawned on her that he must have ordered it for her.

"It's great…thanks" she replied. Randy nodded his head, gesturing a 'your welcome'. The two sat their for a couple of minutes in uncomfortable silence. She didn't know what to say to him and he knew exactly what to say just didn't know how.

Randy was about to break the silence, but Trish beat him to it.

"I don't wanna sound really ungrateful or anything, but I'm just curious as to why you're being so nice to me?" she asked softly. Randy wasn't surprised by the question, but more surprised by the fact that she didn't beat around the bush.

"Look…I'm really sorry about what happened last time and after the conversation in the car I can't get what you said out of my head…I've never really looked at your situation from that point until now and I've realized how right you are…I mean…there's no hidden intentions here, I just want to start over with you…like a clean slate….so what do ya say?" he looked her way willing her with his eyes for to look up. After a couple of seconds, she finally did so and breathed out a heavy sigh before running her hands through her long blonde hair.

"I don't understand why…I mean we've only begun having frequent encounters with each other since you aligned yourself with Jericho, Benoit and Maven. Why would you care?".

"I can't explain it really because I don't understand it myself, I just want know that I want to. I realize that you're misunderstood and you can deny that all you want but that night in the car, you showed a vulnerable side to yourself that I know that that was no acting…what have you got to lose?" he asked challengingly while extending his hand across the table. The smug look on Trish's face told that she was up for the challenge as she reached across and placed her hand in his, sealing the deal. She felt a slight tingle by his touch and quickly pulled away and cleared her throat nervously.

"How bout another drink?" she asked looking up at him. He agreed and that's how the two of them spend the remaining evening while the inseparable Maven and Christy continued to gyrate on the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy tightened his arm around Trish's waist and pulled her closer as he leaned into him while Maven held the same position with Christy.

"I'm really glad that you talked to Trish and you've agreed to be friends….she's really a great girl and if I wasn't so crazy about Christy, I would have definitely tried to snatch Trish up" Maven laughed tiredly. Randy looked over at his friend before looking down at the petite blonde who was practically almost passed out from all the drinks she had. First thing Randy learned, the girl really couldn't handle her alcohol. He turned back to look at Maven.

"Hey, it took a little work but we've agreed on a friendship, so don't be getting any ideas Mave…keep you're romantic ideas for you and your little girlfriend because I won't be needing them, thank you very much…" Randy said softly, not wanting get the girls' attention.

"Whatever you say man…I'm just saying that she's beautiful and intelligent and not to mention feisty…you gotta love feisty man….hey, after all she's been through, she doesn't let just anyone into her life and you've got a rare opportunity. I was just implying what any red-blooded man would be thinking…." Maven replied. Randy looked at his friend and let his words replay in his mind for a while. They finally reached their cars and Randy gently slipped Trish into his car and reclined her seat back.

"Thanks for taking her back to the hotel for me…" Maven said as he struggled to fix Christy properly. Poor girl was tired out from the night of dancing.

"Hey no problem, I'll see ya tomorrow…..". Randy jumped into the driver seat and sped off.

They met the hotel in a record time of 7 minutes. He turned the ignition off and turned to see Trish in a deep sleep. He looked at her and he couldn't help but think about what Maven said. There was no denying that she beautiful but he wasn't looking for that. He gently moved a couple stray hairs from her face and continued to study her face.

They were friends…that was what he asked for and that was all they'll be.


	3. What Just Happened?

"Hey Randy…." Trish and Christy said in unison as they entered the locker room of Randy and Maven. 

"Hey ladies….what can I do you for?" he asked as he sent a wink Trish's way. Trish smiled as she shook her head. They guy was a serious flirt but she would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

"Well…you can point me in the direction of my boyfriend" Christy smiled while she herself roamed her eyes around the locker room in hopes of spotting her man.

"Actually, Maven's in the shower" Randy offered. Trish and Randy saw an instant gleam in her eyes as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, I haven't had a shower yet…I think I'll join him…." Christy smiled mischievously. Both Trish and Randy groaned.

"Chrissy…I'm happy that you and Maven are so very happily in love but do you really need to inform us about such details? I'm sure I can speak for Randy and myself when I say that we'd prefer not to know….besides…I'm a visual person and when you say things like that I don't wanna be getting visualizations in my head…." Trish said as she shook her head to try to erase the mental images popping up in her mind.

"She's right you know…I really don't wanna know…." Randy said as he searched his bag for his shirt.

"Well suit yourselves…I'm going to go….." Christy stopped when she saw the look Trish gave her and decided not to finish her sentence. She headed off to the shower area and there was no doubt in Trish's mind that Christy was going to do exactly what she said she was going to do. The moment Christy was out of the area, Trish's eyes immediately darted to the large form of Randy, his back was turned to her as he bent over his bag still looking for his shirt. She admired his muscular form and the tattoos were a very nice touch. She couldn't help it. She really couldn't. They were friends and she was cool with that…at least that's what she thought…they were friends and he is good-looking so what was wrong with looking? She could admit to herself that she was physically attracted to him, but then again, so were millions of other women so really, there was nothing wrong with her. It had been four months since that fateful night at the club where they had both agreed to be friends and start over. It was going great, in fact it was better than great….it was wonderful. Things were going great between them and there was a high level of respect that Randy regarded her with that Trish really appreciated him and their friendship for. They got along so well that some people actually thought that they were a couple…but both of them would just laugh it off as if the thought was completely ridiculous. Sure they went out a lot and especially when they went out with Maven and Christy who couldn't keep their hands off of each other, they were obviously left together to keep each other company so it was probably a natural pair off.

Trish snapped out of her daze when she heard Randy's voice.

"Huh?" she said, not hearing a word he said. Randy smiled at her and then raised a single eyebrow.

"What's got you so wrapped up in your own little world?"

"Nothing…"

"Hey…" she said after a pause,

"I was thinking that since Maven and Christy are having one of their one-on-one dates tonight and I've got northing to do, maybe we could go out for some drinks or something, I don't feel like being alone tonight…" Trish offered casually. Randy stopped the process of buttoning up his black dress shirt to look up at the blonde.

"Uh…actually, I've got a date tonight…." Randy answered hesitantly.

'He's never mentioned a woman before' Trish thought. She tried not to hide her disappointment but she wasn't so successful considering that over the past four months, Randy had learned to read her like an open book.

"Oh….that's cool….I guess I'll talk to ya later than…have fun on your date…." she said as she turned to walk out.

"Wait T….look we can go out, I'll just call and cancel…." he said. Trish wasn't sure if she detected a bit of disappointment in his voice but she was highly offended that he felt the need to feel sorry for her.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me Randy….it was just a suggestion so don't bother going to the trouble of cancelling your date….I assure you, I'll live…." she snapped back sarcastically. Randy stepped back slightly, slightly hurt by her outburst. He didn't mean for it to sound as though he was pitying her. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Maven earlier. When he had informed Maven about his date, the first thing he asked Randy was whether he had told Trish. Trish was a great friend and all but like he told Maven, he didn't need to report to Trish on everything he did. Maven had accused him of wanting to hide it from Trish and upon Randy's denial Maven had sent a silent challenge his way. When Trish asked about tonight, he thought it was now or never to let her know and prove that he wasn't hiding anything from her.

His hurt soon turn to anger. 'What was her problem?' he thought.

"You know what Trish…I will go on my date and I'm sure my lovely date Candace will be more than willing to show me a good time and I'm certainly in the mood for it….so while you'll be busy removing whatever stick you have up your ass I'll be having a great time in the company of a beautiful women while you'll be sitting in a hotel room all by yourself…."

Trish couldn't look him in the eye anymore and she immediately turned her gaze to the tile floor. 'That was a low blow' she thought. She didn't like being lonely and Randy knew that very well.

"Hey guys, what did we miss?" Maven said, as he and Christy both walked out all dressed for a night out. Trish quickly tried to put on her fake smile and looked up to meet the eyes of her two good friends. However, she didn't really have it in her because Maven, Christy and Randy could see the hurt and tears swimming in her eyes.

"Nothing…you missed absolutely nothing….um, I'm gonna head back to the hotel… you two have fun…" Trish said quietly.

"Hey T….you okay?" Christy asked concerned.

Trish nodded her head as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Yeah…I just think I'm coming down with something….are you coming back to the hotel tonight?" she asked Christy. Christy and Maven looked at her sceptically, not believing her false tale. Christy decided that she would talk it out of her later tonight.

"Yeah I'll be coming back, I've got my key and don't worry…I'll be giving you all of my details of the night…." Christy said smiling. Trish gave her a knowing look.

"Okay…just the important stuff" Christy giggled. Trish gave her a slight smile.

"I appreciate it…I'll se ya later guys" and with that she turned and left. Not once looking Randy's way, which he was very much aware of. The moment she left, he felt an ache in his chest. 'You idiot….you need to learn how to control your mouth!' his mind screamed at him.

The three remaining inhabitants of the locker room heard a soft knock at the door. All three of them turned their attention to the visitor who happened to be Randy's date.

"Hey Randy….you ready to go?" Candace smiled. She entered the room and nodded a hello in Maven and Christy's way before walking over to Randy and giving him a light kiss on the lips. She smiled seductively at him and Randy gave her a smile.

"You look beautiful" Randy said smiling.

"Thanks….you're looking mighty fine yourself…." She replied. Christy rolled her eyes at the girl's obviousness. 'What a ditz…' she thought. She wasn't sure what was going on and she couldn't recall ever hearing Randy talking about a woman before so seeing that he had a date tonight was a surprise. And all of this time she tried to get Trish to admit that she liked Randy as more than a friend. That detail wasn't important because Christy was almost positive that Trish did like Randy but what really got to her was that she spent so much time telling Trish what a great couple they would be and telling her to give it a chance and now this woman pops up out of nowhere. Maven was also becoming annoyed with the display Randy and Candace were putting on. Despite Randy's defiance, Maven was almost positive that Randy really liked Trish as more than friends. Maybe he shouldn't have told that to Christy because she was really going to have his hide tonight.

"Hey Randy….is there someplace here that I can go quickly freshen up?" Candace asked.

Randy nodded and pointed in the direction of the restrooms. The moment she left, both Maven and Christy turned to face Randy.

"Candace?….Candace Michelle?….the supposedly new make-up lady?….." Christy asked surprisingly.

"Yeah…what's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Nothing…." Christy shrugged off sourly.

"Well we're going to go now…take care man…." Maven said half heartedly while giving Randy a handshake. Randy looked at him quizzically but decided to let it go.

"Yeah you too…you guys have fun…." Randy said. As both of them made their way out the door, Randy called out.

"Hey, aren't you gonna tell me to have fun?…." Randy asked jokingly.

"Let's see…." Christy began,

"You, who's always got sex on the brain and Candace, to what knowledge I personally know of her, likes to please her men so I'm sure you don't need to be told to have fun….I'm sure you'll have a blast…." Christy said sarcastically. She didn't really mean to come off in the least bit hostile but she was angry for Trish and she had a feeling that Trish's 'I'm coming down with something' excuse was because of something Randy said to her. As far as Christy was concerned, she had to find a really good way to make it up to Trish no matter how much she was sure Trish would deny it, Christy was sure the petite blonde was hurt.

Christy and Maven made their way through the door leaving a confused Randy to think about what the hell was going on.

"What is up with everyone?" he asked himself quietly.

"Okay I'm ready…" Candace interrupted his thoughts.

'Screw them' he thought, 'I am going to have fun….you might as well love the one you're with, not the one you can't have' he thought optimistically.

"Yeah babe…let's roll" he said giving her his trademark grin. So help him God, he was going to have fun even if it killed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later and Randy was walking Candace to her hotel room. He would have liked to say that he had had an amazing date but truth be told, the entire night he thought about the blonde Canadian's feelings whom he had hurt and this time, he was sure that an apology wasn't going to cut it and he honestly wouldn't blame her. He couldn't believe that he actually used the very things she confided in him against her just so he could feel better about himself. He decided he would call her tonight and at least attempt to grovel over the phone and if that didn't work, he would sit outside her hotel room until she decided to either let him in or finally come out. One of the two was eventually bound to happen.

"So do you wanna come in?" Candace asked seductively. Usually he would have already expected the night to end like this but right now, he was too busy thinking about his plan of action regarding Trish to even entertain the notion of sex, even if it was with a beautiful brunette such as Candace.

"Um…actually, I've got some things to do right now….but maybe next time….I'll talk to you later?" he asked, just to see if his decline on her invitation would make her scratch him off her list.

She leaned forward and gave him a sensual kiss as she pushed him up against the wall and pressed herself as close to him as possible. She forced her tongue into his mouth and like any straight male, he eventually responded. After both them were in need of air, they both pulled away and she licked her lips.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come in?" she asked again hoping that the kiss would change his mind. She was almost right because Randy's little man was about to make him change his mind but then, out of nowhere and of no surprise, he replayed Trish's hurt expression in the locker room earlier that day in his head.

"As tempting as your offer is…I still do need to get some stuff done…I'll tell you what, Saturday I'll clear my schedule and I'll take you out and after that, I promise, if you ask, I won't say no…" he said with a smile hoping that she let him go this time. He wasn't sure how much will power he had, it would be almost four months since he last had sex…not that he didn't have the opportunity, because he had plenty…but he was just focused on building on a friendship with Trish and spending more time with his friends that he didn't really have time to be entertaining girls.

Thankfully, she finally conceded but not without pouting her lips and letting him know that she was disappointed but as the optimist that she was, she couldn't wait until Saturday to get her hands on him.

"I'll see you later then" he said and she silently nodded and blew him kiss before entering her hotel room and closing the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on….pick up…." Randy pleaded as he heard the ringing on the other end. He knew she was just ignoring his calls. After the ninth ring, he slammed the phone down. It was his sixteenth try on the hotel phone and he had called her cell no less than ten times and it was of no use to him because she just wouldn't pick up. He walked towards his hotel room door and was ready to go down to her hotel room and camp outside if he had to, but then he had a better idea. He walked back towards the phone and dialled a familiar.

"Hello" the deep voice came across on the other end.

'Thank God' Randy thought to himself.

"Hey Maven…it's Randy…look I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you and Christy on your date but I was just wondering if Christy had her hotel key on her….." Randy asked.

"Lemme check…" Maven said. Randy could hear Maven talking to Christy and he was sure he detected some attitude in there but then eventually she gave in.

"Hey Randy you there?"

"Yeah man…" Randy replied.

"Okay…she said she doesn't have it on her, she left it in our hotel room…."

"Do you know where?" Randy asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she left in on the kitchen island where her bunch of keys are…."

"Alright….thanks man…you guys are life savers" and without waiting for a reply, Randy quickly hung up the phone and ran to the kitchen to grab the key and ran out of the room.

After a mad dash, he found himself standing in front of Trish and Christy's hotel room in a matter of minutes. He knocked three times and decided if she still didn't open up then he would just let himself in with the help of Christy's keys. Sure enough, three knocks later and no one answered. Randy slipped the key card into the slot and prayed for the best.

When he entered, the entire suite was dark. There were no lights on except for a flicker of light from a candle that was burning and sitting on top of the kitchen island. He stopped to look around at his surroundings. He peered through the dark to see if perhaps Trish was sleeping on the couch or something but he saw nothing. He couldn't help but think how lucky Christy was to have good ties considering the great treatment she got from the company because of her friendship with Trish. He was about to just call out her name when he noticed a blonde head sitting on one of those long patio swings. He made his way over and quietly slid open the glass door and stepped out into the cool night air. It was a beautiful night for December but it was still a bit too cool to be sitting outside in tight light blue boxer short underwear and a simple close fitting white tank top. His large frame loomed over the swing and she had yet to turn around and see him but Trish didn't need to see him to know he was there.

"How did you get in here?" she asked hoarsely.  
From the instant he heard her voice, he was sure that she had been crying. 'You're an ass Orton…you shouldn't have waited so long to come here….' his mind screamed at him and once again he felt that ache in his chest as he saw her small frame staring out into the night sky, refusing to look at him.

"Can I sit?" he asked softly. She didn't answer him so he decided to take his chances and take a seat. As he made his way around to sit next to her, he notice that she immediately began wiping her eyes when she noticed him moving towards her. The ache he felt was beginning to become too familiar to him and he didn't like it one bit.

"Trish….I am so sorry about what I said earlier….I didn't mean it….I swear on my life I didn't….". He waited for some response and he was about to accept that this wouldn't be enough, but then she turned to him and with the saddest eyes he was sure he'd ever seen, she asked him the simplest question.

"If you didn't mean it, then why did you say it?" she asked softly. Randy bowed his head in shame before looking up to answer.

"I was a bit hurt by the way you reacted to me offering to cancel my date with Candace. I didn't understand why my offer was so offensive to you, but of course, I didn't try to understand until I went and put my big foot in my mouth and got you all upset….I didn't want you to know that you hurt me so I lashed out….it's one of those things I always tell myself I need to work on….I guess I should really start that sometime soon, huh?" he said with an awkward laugh.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said too, I guess it's only fair to admit that I should really work on trying to not assume what people mean when they say things….how about we just forget this happened?" she asked as she once again turned to look out at the night sky. Randy was sure this was something she wouldn't forget so easily but he was willing to work on it.

"I'd like that" he said as he looked in her direction. He noticed her shiver slightly and now that he was able to breathe in relief, he was actually able to notice how incredibly cute and sexy she looked in such casual clothes. He wasn't sure how someone could look cute and sexy at the same time, but then again, this was Trish, the woman defied most laws of the universe.

"How about we go inside, it's getting a bit cold out here and it doesn't look like you're too warm" he suggested. She tried to suppress her smile but couldn't so she tried to hide it. She hated how he always broke through her defences. She got up and was making her way inside when he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around and walked closely behind her. He bent down and whispered in her ear,

"I saw that smile Stratus….I'm wearing you down…" he said in a sing song voice.

Seconds later after they stepped into the suite, Trish turned around and nudged him in the stomach.

"Owwww….what was that for?" he asked trying to be innocent.

"Just because…." she replied as she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. She continued walking further in when he came from behind and started tickling at her sides. She began to wiggle and squirm as she began to giggle. She tried to move back so she would have enough room to run but he was right by her side matching her move for move.

"Ran….Randy…come on stop it…." she begged in between giggles. She took another step back as did Randy, and she fell over the arm rest of the large sofa, with Randy falling right on top of her. They're faces were mere inches apart and Trish didn't know what to do. She wanted to kiss him right there but she was sure that her spontaneous idea would probably be followed by awkward moments between the two for a long time to come. Randy caught her gaze and didn't let go. He stared at her until he couldn't resist looking down. He was flush against her and he was sure she must have felt him getting turned on. He wasn't sure but what he was sure of was that he really wanted to kiss her. Finally his eyes landed on her lips. He didn't realize what kissable lips she had until now. Trish felt herself getting hot and her throat and lips were getting dry. She could feel his breath on her and her heart rate seemed to go through the roof. She quickly darted out her tongue to wet her dry lips and cleared her throat. Someone had to break the moment because they couldn't stay like this forever.

"Uh……I never asked how your date went…." she said trying to break the silence. She was sure that her soft and raspy voice didn't let her hide her obvious arousal for him and she couldn't be quite sure, but she was beginning to think she was having the same affect on him. His eyes immediately darted back up to hers and his gaze never left her own.

"That's the farthest thing on my mind" he managed to get out and Trish wasn't sure if he knew it or not but the man had one hell of a sexy voice. He could definitely make it in the phone sex operator business. 'Trish get back on track…' her inner voice screamed. She mentally cleared the erotic thoughts clustering in her head.

"Then what do you….." she didn't finish as she saw him slowly draw closer. The look in his eyes were intense and he searched her eyes for silent permission. She willingly gave it so he continued the torturously erotic journey to her lips. She closed her eyes just as she felt his lips lightly graze hers. His hot breath on hers and she was screaming inside for him to deepen the kiss. He gyrated himself further into her, eliciting moan from her and just as he was about to really go in for the kill, the lights turned on.

"Hey I'm back….by the way you didn't close the door properly…." Christy called out. As soon as Randy and Trish heard her voice, Randy shot up and Trish still laying on the couch, tried to ingest all that just happened.

'Damn you Christy' Trish thought to herself while Randy sarcastically thought to himself, 'She's got some God awful timing….'.

When Christy finally saw them, she gave them a quizzical look.

"Uh…am I interrupting something?…."

"No…." Randy and Trish overstated in unison. 'Something was definitely up' Christy thought.

"So then what were you guys doing?" she nosily asked.

"We were watching a movie and it just finished as you walked in…." Trish answered quickly. Thank God she had a quick head.

"Okay…" Christy said not believing Trish. She would get it out of her eventually.

"I'm going to bed….goodnight you two…." she said playfully as she made her way towards the bedrooms.

"I better be going…" Randy said as he stood up. Trish got up as well and nodded her head in agreement.

"Right…it's getting late and all…" she laughed nervously. She walked him to the door and just before he was about to leave he turned to her,

"Trish…."

"Yeah?"

"I uh….I just….Goodnight" he stuttered out. Trish gave him a warm smile.

"Goodnight Randy" and with that he was off. She closed the door and turned around to brace up against the door. 'What the hell just happened?' she asked herself. They weren't drunk…at least she wasn't….she really hoped that he wasn't either. She braced her head up against the door and looked up at the ceiling as though she would find all her answers there.

"Way to go Stratus…" she mumbled to herself, "You've fallen for him….". She stopped at the realization she made aloud.

"What am I gonna do now?" she asked herself helplessly. Only time would tell.


	4. Matchmaking at its Best

AN: Here's another update. This chapter is actually kinda long...came out to12 pages! Anyways, Thank you for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I should a chapter of NLT by the end of the week, perhaps Friday. I'm almost done with this fic, only about 2-3 more chapters left. I'm definitely not gonna let it go as far as NLT, otherwise, I'm sure I'll never finish!

I Disclaim and the song is credited to the musican Edwin McCain. It's a really sweet song for anyone interested in hearing it.

It was Saturday night and Maven and Christy were ready to hit the dance floor tonight. The two of them decided that they weren't busy enough with each other and wanted to play match maker. Christy had informed Maven about what she had walked in on several nights ago regarding Trish and Randy and though Maven would love to see two of his best friends hook up, he wasn't all into the business of meddling and scheming to do it. He was sure of their feelings for one another and he was so sure that they would be great together but he was willing to let time do its thing, but his lovely lady had other plans. Plans that included him, whether he liked it or not.

"Babe….I still think that we shouldn't push too hard…." Maven warned as he began buttoning up his shirt.

"I'm sorry….I thought you actually wanted to see two of your best friends happy!" she said as she squinted her eyes and gave him a glare. Maven shirked back. He certainly didn't want the fiery red-head to get mad at him.

"C….you know that's not true….I just don't want to provoke the situation and then if something bad happens between Randy and Trish…then we're going to feel really guilty and then I'm going to have to gloat…and baby I really don't want to go through all of that….I do think that they're perfect for each other but don't you think that it would be better for them to see that and decide where to go with that, rather than us forcing them into something that they probably aren't fully ready to accept just yet?".

His words were very wise and Christy couldn't argue with that, but as far as she was concerned, she was right. Tonight was going to work and then she'd be the one gloating.

"You make sense…." she said aloud and stopped.

"But we're still going to do it…." Maven finished off. Christy gave him a mischievous smile as she excitedly nodded her head.

"Look at it this way….how long would it have taken you to finally ask me out and get to know me better if it weren't for Trish's interference and her invite to ride to the hotel with you guys that night?…." she smiled in victory knowing that Maven couldn't argue that one because it was in fact the truth. Maven sighed in defeat.

"Alright…you made your point but if things don't work out tonight and you only make the situation more awkward for Randy and Trish, believe you me….I am so gloating about this and I'll definitely want to be present for the numerous apologies that you'll be saying to Randy and Trish….especially Trish" Maven said. Christy glared at him once again and he raised his hands and surrender.

'This better work' he thought to himself.

"It will work…." Christy said. Maven's head shot up and he looked Christy's way. 'How did she know?'. She gave him a wink and said:

"See…I always know…so trust me…it'll work….".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish was walking down the arena corridor when she heard her cell phone ringing. She quickly grabbed the phone to see who was calling first. Ever since that night in her hotel room, Trish had made it a point to avoid Randy at all costs. She made sure that he wasn't going to be hanging around when she visited Maven and Christy and she always screened her calls to make sure it wasn't him calling. However, Trish found herself extremely disappointed by the fact that he hadn't even attempted to call since that night. A part of her was terrified of having to face him and possibly confront the hotel situation, but the other part desperately wanted him to call so she would know that he was at least thinking about her….the same way she seemed to always be thinking about him.

"Hello" she said as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey T….what's up?" Christy's cheerful voice rang through the other end.

"Oh hey C…nothing much….and you?" she asked with a smile. She was finding it really hard not to let Christy's energetic and optimistic attitude rub off on her.

"What you doing tonight?" Christy asked casually.

"Nothing, why?"

"Great….then meet Maven and I are going to the new nightclub downtown, a couple blocks away from the hotel we're staying at….I'm not positive of the directions but you can just ask front desk, that's how I found out about it…."

As Christy was rambling, Trish was trying to interject. Before she could jokingly ask Christy if she had a choice, the girl seemed to have read her mind.

"And no…you don't have a choice, you gotta come….it's really really really important…" she stressed.

"Ok C….I'll be there…." Trish said with a laugh. She was about to end the call when she heard Christy's loud voice again.

"Oh and Trish….dress sexy….where that tight red see through top with your black silk mini skirt that you bought when we went shopping in Toronto…by the way…we rented one of the theme rooms privately so we're gonna be partying all night so wear proper shoes this time…alright, I think that's about it…. bye". Christy quickly hung up before Trish could question her further. Trish flipped her phone closed and looked at it curiously as though it could help her decipher her odd conversation with Christy…but then again, nothing about Christy was actually normal. She put the phone back into her back jeans pocket and she quickly looked down at her watch to check the time as she was rounding the corner. The next thing she knew, Trish fell backwards to the ground, landing with a big thud. As she sat still, waiting for the pain to subside, she immediately heard another thud in front of her, not even seconds after her fall.

Trish got up as quickly as she could and dusted off her clothes. The other person did the same and they both looked up at the same time to see how the other was.

"Sorry" they both said unison.

"Lita…" Trish said in surprise.

"Trish…." Lita responded with disgust. Trish couldn't help but glance at the Women's title belt thrown over Lita's shoulders.

Trish was really in no mood to have an argument with Lita…she certainly didn't need to add that to the list of things she could worry about.

She looked into the eyes of her once best friend and though she noticed a lot hate in her eyes, Trish could have sworn she saw a bit of relief in the red-headed diva's eyes. Trish quickly looked away. She found herself becoming transparent the more Lita stared at her as though she was trying to figure out what had gone wrong between the two of them. 'Damn those three for making me get so soft' Trish cursed to herself, referring to Randy, Maven and Christy. Both of them stood there in silence but neither of them dared to move. Both silently congratulated themselves on going thirty seconds without breaking out into a brawl. Trish began to mull over ways that she could actually keep the peace in tact while trying to excuse herself from the weird situation.

"Why?" the red-head simply asked.

Trish's head immediately shot up as she now looked the slightly taller diva straight in the eyes. Her question was very vague but Trish knew exactly what she meant. She opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed her mouth, rethinking whether she should even bother giving Lita an explanation.

Lita continued to look her way and Trish, with a deep sigh, decided to just get it out in the open. She mentally cursed the three once again for working on her defences. She wanted nothing more than to stand there and bitch off to Lita but she just couldn't do it. She was tired….of everything and she wasn't expecting everything to become right at the flip of a coin, but the truth was always a start and at least now, she could at least say that she tried.

"Look…my animosity towards you wasn't completely stemmed by something you did or by the fact that I'm a simply a heartless bitch…because I'm not, despite the things we've been through recently.

Lita's eyes grew wide in surprise since she wasn't at all expecting Trish to actually answer her question. But now that she was, Lita had no intention of stopping her. Despite it all, Lita didn't hate her…her aggressive actions were stemmed more from the hurt of their torn friendship than it was of hatred. Considering all the times Trish had been there for her, how could she hate her? And Trish's attempt at an explanation only solidified the fact that similarly, no matter what was said and done between the two, Trish could never hate her either.

"Then what is it about Trish?" Lita questioned cautiously. She didn't want her to close down on her, at least not before explaining herself.

"You know Li….no matter what you've had to do in your career and I'm sure no matter how degrading they could try to make you….people have and will always respect you. You could have every bone in your body be evil and sinister and though people may not love you…..they would still respect you and that's more rewarding than anything else…..I've worked my ass off to get where I am today and it seemed as though I had to pull out this overly dramatic bitchy character out of my hat so that I can finally get some recognition. At least now, my matches have some ringside commentary regarding my in-ring performance rather than my chest and ass". Trish stopped to take a shaky breath. She didn't think this was going to be this hard but it was and she was praying to God that she just got out the words and be on her way away from the awkward situation. It seemed like she was running into a lot of those lately.

"That night of Wrestlemaina 20, when I got back to the hotel and you were waiting there…you had that pissed off look on your face and for a second I thought you were actually just joking with me….until you opened your mouth and called me a bunch of not-so-nice things that I would really like to forget but just can't seem to. I know you think what I did was heartless…but you could never understand how humiliated I was and don't you dare say that you went through the same thing, because even though the bet was about you too, even you admitted that you weren't emotionally damaged by it because you still had strong feelings for Matt so Christian meant nothing. Maybe there were better ways to handle the situation but I did what I did and I was willing to stand up to the circumstances…until you turned on me…that's when I said 'fuck it' and decided to pretend not to care what people thought…." Trish stopped and looked up. She felt her eyes begin to water slightly and she quickly blinked back the impending tears.

"Just because I didn't agree with what you did, didn't mean that I was turning my back on you….I agree that I said some things that I really shouldn't have…but I honestly felt like you stooped to Jericho's level and that made your actions worse than his, because it made you seem like a hypocrite!…We'd been through too much for me to just up and leave our friendship all because you decided to slap around Jericho….apparently I was the only one that felt so strongly about our friendship…." Lita said with a shaky voice. She too found herself getting emotional despite her attempts to calm herself down.

"So…." she added, "that's the only reason you decided to target me?….so you could humiliate and betray me the same way you think I did to you?"

"How can you say I didn't value our friendship?…I wouldn't say that you've done stupider things than what I did, but I think it's safe to say that you have done some things that were equally as stupid and things that I disagreed with but I always made it clear that I would always be there for you….and I was!…And that wasn't the only reason….". Trish stopped and tried to think of way to best put it.

"After….after seeing you get back in the ring more actively, a part of me was overjoyed that you overcame the biggest obstacle of your life, the other part of me felt resentment because you went out there and you were botching moves and you were doing all the wrong things yet everyone still cheered your name…everyone still looked on in awe when you came skipping down to the ring…I mean…it's understandable that you wouldn't be up to par because you were away for so long but…..but I realized that I just fooled myself into thinking that people actually cared about the talent, not just the character…but I was wrong, because if it were the other way around, my stunt at Wrestlemania wouldn't have devalued the respect I received from my performance in the ring…..it was kinda like a silent challenge for me….if I could one up you, then I would be better than you and then they would respect me…" Trish gave a small laugh.

"It didn't quite work out that way did it?" Trish asked and for the first time, Lita smiled back…

"No it didn't….". Both women looked down at the floor trying to figure out what happened next.

"I'm not expecting forgiveness Lita…but I do wanna say I'm sorry….after everything I've confessed to you…there isn't really much use of pretending that I don't care…because I do….I always have". Trish looked at Lita for awhile and when Lita just stared at her, Trish's shoulders slumped and she began to turn away.

"Hey Trish…." Lita said pulling her arm to face her once again. Trish raised an eyebrow in her direction, curious as to what she was going to say to her.

"I'll forgive you if you can forgive me….for not being that great of a friend. I knew you well enough to know that you would be vulnerable that night and if I had realized that, I wouldn't have said what I said…." Lita stopped an rephrased her sentence.

"Well, I would have said what I said, I just what would have said it nicer". Trish let out a giggle and both women embraced each other in a hug. This was far from old times together, but it was a start and both women were sure that in time, it would all be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure he said he was going to make it?" Christy asked as she checked her watch for the twelfth time.

"Baby…for the seventh time…yes he's coming…." Maven said as he looked around to make sure everything was in check. There was a last minute problem with the room they had requested so they gave them the sky bar which was actually located on the rooftop. It was breathtakingly beautiful and Maven was glad that the club had messed up the request because he much preferred this room. Besides, Christy had thought that the atmosphere had the perfect touch of romance to get things heated between Randy and Trish.

"So what did he tell you again?" Christy asked impatiently.

Maven rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's nervous behaviour.

"He said that he had other plans and after some persistence and reassurance that tonight was just a fun night of friends with some drinks and dancing, he agreed, saying that he would have to just tweak his original plans just a bit". Christy nodded her head in approval. She was too nervous thinking about the possibilities for tonight and since nervous wasn't a normal feature of hers, she didn't like it too much. She decided to turn her attention to the bright twinkle lights decorated around the room along with the lit up bar and giant lave lamp that had a multiple of colours floating through it. She looked up at the stars and though they made the perfect touch to a surprisingly beautiful evening. She made a mental note to enjoy every second of this with Maven.

"Here he comes…." Maven said. Christy looked up with a giant smile on her face but when Randy came in her view, her smile faltered and she whipped her head around to glare at her boyfriend. Maven was also a bit stunned so he didn't dare look back at his girlfriend since he already knew she was probably boring a hole into his back with her stare.

"Hey guys…" Randy said looking suave in a black dress pants and a black button down shirt which he left the first several buttons undone.

"You guys remember Candace right?…." Randy said as he gestured toward the brunette. She was wearing a tight fitting orange micro mini dress that had a thin fish net layer around the stomach area so that she could show off her great figure. Christy didn't like the girl much and even though she could admit that she was pretty, the girl had no fashion sense whatsoever. Her dress was horrendous.

"Hi guys…" Candace said, flashing a smile. Maven managed a smile on his face while Christy's attempt wasn't very believable.

"I'm kinda thirsty….Christy do you wanna come with me to get a drink?" Candace asked. Christy was about to decline when she noticed Maven turn and give her a glare.

"Sure" she said through clenched teeth and got up walked towards the private bar with Candace not far behind.

"Thanks for inviting us man….I told you about the promise I made to Candace on our last date right?…." Randy said with a mischievous smirk.

"At first I thought she would be mad having to share the night with you and Christy but she was really excited so I didn't have to do much convincing….man, this place is gorgeous…." he said, now turning his attention towards his surroundings.

"Uh….you didn't tell me you were bringing her…." Maven said. Christy was going to kill him…even though it wasn't really his fault….maybe he should have told Christy about Randy's date last week but he honestly thought Randy had forgot about her after his night with Trish…that and the conversation completely slipped his mind. Oh….he was a dead man.

"I told you I was going out with her…I assumed your invitation was extended to her as well…." Randy said giving Maven and quizzical look. Maven gave him an uneasy smile and managed to get out,

"It's all good….". 'Christy was so wrong about this' Maven thought to himself. He was about to move on from the uncomfortable subject when he glanced in the corner where the elevator was. His mouth dropped open and he was completely blown away.

Trish walked out of the elevator wearing a gold and black Asian brocade mandarin collar top, where the gold choker had black beads that attached to one corner of the strapless top. The top ended slight above her belly button, showing off her incredible stomach. She matched the top with a satin pleaded mini skirt that showed off her phenomenal legs and topped it off with black stilettos that had a string of black gems that wrapped around to mid leg. Her hair was let loose but was pushed slightly back by a thin black beaded head band. Maven forced himself to close his mouth. He loved Christy with all his heart, but he would be lying if he didn't say that Trish took sexy to a whole new level. Thank God he didn't have a jealous girlfriend. Randy was still unaware of her presence. Over at the bar, Candace was trying to strike up conversation with Christy as they sat at the bar sipping their drinks. Christy lazily looked around hoping that the ground would just swallow her up…and that's when she noticed Trish, standing by the elevator, quickly taking a phone call before she proceeded further. Christy's eyes nearly came out of her sockets. She knew Trish was gorgeous and extremely sexy, but she didn't think that Trish could get any more sexier….boy was she wrong.

'Now that is style…sexy yet classy' Christy thought to herself as she quickly took another look at the horrendous outfit that Candace donned. Christy hopped off the bar stool and proceeded to walk towards the men while Candace quickly followed. When Christy finally reached them, she slipped her hand through Maven's and raised her eyebrows in true Christy fashion. She waited a couple more seconds for Trish to put away her phone meanwhile Candace placed herself right beside Randy, where she opted to slide her arm around his waist, which he did in turn as well. Both of them had yet to see Trish and she had yet to see them. Maven was kind of hoping that by some miracle Randy and Candace would become invisible because he was sure fireworks were going to be going off by the end of the night and not in a good way so he wanted no part of it.

Trish slipped her phone back into her little black purse.

"Hey on over…." Christy called out happily. The moment the words left her mouth, Randy's eyes went wide. Trish's head shot up at the sound of her name and she noticed Christy and Maven waving her over. However, she didn't miss the other tall brunette man that was standing with his back to her. Her smile faltered as she began making he way over to the group.

'I'm gonna kill Christy' she thought to herself. She got closer when she noticed another familiar woman turn around. Candace. 'He brought her….he brought HER!' her mind screamed. This time, her smile faltered even more.

'Oh….I'm gonna torture her first' Trish thought as she finally made it the group and proceeded to give both Maven and Christy hugs. She turned to face Randy and his 'date'. Randy's reaction was extremely similar to Maven's. She was incredibly beautiful and sexy and he was completely speechless.

Trish glanced his way and gave him a curt smile and then focused her attention on Candace. She really didn't want to look at him too long because the last thing she needed was to be reliving their moment in her hotel room at a time like this. Candace, who was completely oblivious to everything, smiled in delight.

"Oh my God, Trish….I am like your biggest fan…I think you're absolutely amazing and beautiful too…I love your outfit…." Candace gushed. 'Okay so she's not THAT bad' Trish thought to herself. Although, judging by Candace's outfit, Trish wasn't sure if he enthusiasm about Trish's outfit was truly a compliment or insult.

Randy hadn't quite heard the exchange between Trish and his date. He had yet to remove his focus from the tiny blonde and he began to wonder exactly why it was he had been avoiding her. He wasn't expecting to see Trish here tonight but truth be told, he had thought about their encounter all week and the only reason he avoided her was because he wasn't sure how well it would go over if he confessed to her that he had fallen for her…one of his best friends. Candace was a welcomed distraction from the feelings that Trish stirred in him but seeing her tonight, looking so amazing…he briefly wondered if they would stand a chance together.

'Pretend like nothing happened' he strategised to himself.

"Um…Christy, can I talk to you over at the bar?…Please" Trish asked. Christy nodded her head and the two made their way over, leaving Candace with the two men.

"Baby…why don't we go ask the DJ to play our song…." Candace said seductively.

"Huh?" Randy responded, still looking Trish's way as she was now sitting at the bar with Christy. He couldn't tell whether she was upset or not.

Candace gave him a look and Randy reluctantly took his eyes off the gorgeous blonde to look at his friend. Maven mouth 'she wants to dance' and Randy nodded his head in understanding.

"Sure…let's dance" he said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the open dance floor.

Both women looked up from the bar when the music hit, only to see Randy and Candace in each other's arms.

"I can't believe you would invite me here so I could be the fifth wheel here….Did you think I was going to enjoy sitting by myself while all of you guys had a merry ol'fucking good time!" Trish said angrily.

"Trish…Candace wasn't supposed to be here….we thought we'd help you and Randy along by setting this night so that you guys could finally admit to each other that you've fallen in love with one another" Christy said sadly.

Trish looked at her with a frown as he she grabbed her hand.

"I appreciate the gesture Christy I do…and I'm sorry for yelling at you, I know your heart was in the right place…it always is. But you're wrong, Randy obviously doesn't love me…." Trish said sadly.

"So you're saying that you do love him thought?" Christy asked, even though she knew the answer. Trish looked up with watery eyes and a sad smile.

"Does it really matter when you can't have what you really want?" Trish asked. Christy leaned over and gave her friend a hug.

"However, you have got a very handsome boyfriend who is standing around by himself looking like an idiot…you guys go and have fun….really, I'll be fine". Christy gave her an intense look and finally conceded since she was sure if she didn't, another argument would start.

"Alright….".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Several hours later, Candace finally excused herself for a bathroom break. Randy took another glance at Trish as she finished her dance with Maven and went to take a seat at a nearby table. They had yet to speak to each other and even though he was avoiding, he was kind of hurt that she was avoiding him as well. He knew it was a double standard but hey…he felt what he felt. He took a deep breath and decided to approach her. They would have to talk eventually.

"Hey…" he said as he stood in front of her, across the table. She looked up and for a moment, he saw panic in her eyes before she calmed down and gave him a small smile.

"Hi…." she replied.

"Mind if I sit?"

She shook her head no and he pulled out the chair and took a seat.

"You haven't talked to me all night…" he began and quickly shut his mouth. That wasn't how he wanted to start this conversation.

"I could say the same for you" she replied back sharply.

"Fair enough….do you wanna dance?" he asked hopefully. Trish raised a single eyebrow his way before tilting her head to the side to look past him.

"I think your girlfriend's waiting for you on the dance floor…." Trish offered before turning her gaze onto Maven and Christy.

Randy was about to object and force her into a conversation but the incessant call of Candace forced him to get up and make his way towards her. 'God, she was getting annoying now…' he thought.

"What's wrong?" he asked her lazily.

"Nothing….it's just that Maven mentioned that this is the last dance so I wanted to make it memorable….maybe this song could be like our song or something…." she rambled on. Randy's mind was racing a mile a minute with thoughts. 'Our song….Oh dear God please save me!'. Randy decided to oblige to shut her up and when the dance was finished, he immediately let go of her and clapped his hands together.

"Alright…I think it's about time we go…." Randy said to the other four. They all nodded and made their way to the parking lot. When they got their, Randy looked over at Trish,

"Hey T…you could ride with us…" he offered politely. Candace was staying with some family in town so he was hoping to get Trish to come with him so they could have the car ride back to finally talk.

"Uh….that's okay really" Trish gritted out as she opened the back door to Maven's rental.

Maven, however, caught on to Randy's intentions and decided to help his friend and pray to God that he didn't manage to mess it up….since he was really good at that.

"Actually T….uhhh, Christy and I were going to go my uncle's house for tonight and make our way back to he hotel early in the morning". Christy turned to look at her boyfriend with a curious gaze. Suddenly, it clicked to her what was going on and she emphatically nodded her head in agreement. Trish gave her friends an understanding look and then turned to Randy,  
"I guess I'll take you up on that offer…." she said as Randy smiled at her before making his way around to open the back door for her since Candace had already secured her spot in the front seat already.

The car ride was quite uncomfortable since Candace kept persuading Randy to spend the night with her so they could get to know each other better. Trish rolled her eyes at the offer before turning to look out the window as the city passed her by. Finally they reached the house and Candace got out, visibly upset that Randy had refused her offer, for apparently the second time, from what Trish could gather. She watched as Randy walked Candace to the front door and he said a few words to her. Trish was waiting for the goodnight kiss. The one kiss she was dreading to see but she couldn't help but look out the car window to see when it would happen…but it didn't. She hated that she was spying, but she was very curious. She wasn't sure what was going on until she heard Candace's hissy fit about how no man has ever dumped her before and that if anyone asks, she's going to say that she was the one who ended their relationship. Seconds later, Randy made his way down the porch steps and jumped back into the car. He turned his body around to face her.

"Why don't you jump in the front…please…." he asked politely. Trish gave him a small smile before she quickly jumped over to the front seat. She could admit that she was a bit jealous about seeing Candace with him tonight, but if there was anything that could cheer her up, it was the fact that they broke up and it was Randy that actually did the breaking up. The put he seat belt on and looked up to meet Randy's blue eyes. Tonight was the night, he was going to tell hell or high water, he deserved to know whether they had a chance, he just prayed that his gamble would pay off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks again for letting me stay here with you…." Randy said as both he and Trish entered her hotel suite.

"It's no problem…." she said as she undid the straps of her stilettos.

"I just don't understand how they could have forgotten to book the hotel room for you….maybe you should talk to Vince about that…." Trish offered. Randy dismissed the suggestion and innocently shrugged his shoulders.

"What can you do? I'm just glad that you let me stay here tonight, otherwise, I'd be homeless for the night" he laughed.

Trish excuse herself to go change her clothes while Randy got up and made his way through the suite, nervously looking for some music. He hoped this work….he wasn't sure but he had friends that said bearing your honest soul to a woman can sometimes work. Sometimes was a big chance to take but he was willing to risk it.

"Perfect" he said as grabbed a CD from the CD rack and popped it in.

Trish came out wearing a tight black tank top that rested above her belly button and she had on a tight yellow boxer shorts with a black stripe along the waist. He hair was messily tied up and her make up was off but she looked beautiful regardless.

They looked at each other awkwardly before Randy decided to just get it over with.

"I know that you probably just wanna forget it….but what happened between us last week….Trish it was…."

"A mistake?…" she offered. Randy could hear the disappointment in her voice and he hoped that it wasn't just his imagination.

"I was going to say that I didn't mean to do it…but I'm glad I did….Trish…for awhile now, I've been feeling that our relationship has been changing and I know you feel it too because we haven't been the same around each other for a while now. It got me wondering what it could have possibly happen to put a strain on our friendship and then it finally hit me…" he stopped to collect his thoughts and to make sure that what he wanted to say came out right. Trish waited in suspense. 'Could he really feel the same?' she thought to herself.

"What finally hit you?" she asked softly. Randy made his way over to her and gently rested his hands on her small waist.

"I finally realized that our relationship was changing because my feelings were changing…I didn't want to be your friend anymore…I wanted more…and I still do….I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship in the case you said no, so I decided to try and move on and that's where Candace came in…it didn't work…I've got you brain Trish and I can't get you out and…"

"And…" Trish prodded.

"And I don't want to…." he finished softly. When he finished, he took a moment to wait for her reply, but it wasn't fast enough so he decided that she wasn't interested.

"Look…Trish, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable and I should have known that you wouldn't have felt the same way…." he began.

"Randy…." Trish tried to interfere.

"It's just that I couldn't live my life everyday wondering if I let 'The One' go without telling her how I feel…."

"Randy…." Trish tried again.

"My feelings for you are genuine Trish but if friendship is all you want than I'll settle for that because I don't wanna lose you because….." Randy's speech was interpreted by Trish's lips against his. He was a bit surprise, but it only lasted a couple seconds before he instinctively brought her closer and deepened the kiss. His tongue begged for entrance and she readily obliged as they were now flush against one another so much that they could feel every inch of each other's body through the sheer clothes. When they were finally breathless and in need of some air, they both reluctantly pulled away. Randy was the first to regain his breath.

"I thought you weren't interested like that…." he began.

"I never said that" Trish said in defense as she looked him the eye. There seemed to light dancing in each other's eyes and she was glad that he had made the first move…not only did he feel the same way but in this moment, Trish could tell that he was all she'd need.

"I was taking a bit of time to form an eloquent speech such as yours to tell you that I feel the same way but you just wouldn't let me say a word while you rambled so I thought if I kissed you….I could shut you up and let you know that I feel the same, all at the same time…." she giggled. Randy looked down at her and smiled.

"Thank you…." he whispered as he bent down and gave her a sweet peck on the nose.. She scrunched her nose up and looked up at him.

"Well I guess I should be thank you too….so thank you…." she said with a smile. She was deliriously happy.

"Hey Trish…do you wanna dance?". She pretended to ponder his question until he began to tickle her.

"It shouldn't take you this long to think of the answer!" he said mockingly offended. She leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. They both knew that they could never get tired of feeling those lips. She pulled away and bit her lip in a very seductive manner.

"I would love to dance with you…."

He popped the music and they made their way towards each other. He placed his large hands tightly around her waist while she snaked her hand around his neck as she slightly raked her long nails down her neck. It was a subconscious gesture, but it was making Randy go insane with an insatiable need for her. The music began and they began to sway to the music.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath _

_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky _

_Never revealing their depth _

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips _

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

_I'll be your crying shoulder _

_I'll be your love suicide _

_and I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof _

_As we lie awake in my bed _

_You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive not dead _

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips _

_Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above _

_I'll be your crying shoulder _

_I'll be your love suicide _

_and I'll be better when I'm older _

_I__'ll be the greatest fan of your life _

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said _

_I'll be your crying shoulder _

_I'll be your love suicide_

_and I'll be better when I'm older _

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

The song was the perfect fit to explain their feelings and tonight was just the beginning of the rest of their lives.


	5. Trouble in Paradise

AN:Once again, thank youfor all of the reviews. Sorry for the delay but I just didn't know how to go about this chapter even though I knew what I wanted to do. I don't like it all that much but oh well...they all can't be great. The next chapter is going to be my last chapter and it'll most likely be an epilogue.

I Disclaim.

The incessant knocking at the door wasn't enough for the two lovers to break their embrace. Trish fervently climbed onto Randy's lap to get closer to him as they continued their heated kiss, not wanting to break the heavenly union. Trish moaned into his mouth and Randy could feel his desire for her grow. He wanted more than anything to take her right then and there but his locker room was certainly not the place. She began to unbutton his dress shirt and Randy was sure that things were getting out of hand really fast and he wasn't sure how much longer he could resist her. Rationality told him to pull away and stop right now but as he felt her nails lightly graze his firm abs his rationale did a 180. The way he figured it, he had to undress and get into his wrestling gear so there was really no harm in her helping him out. By this time the knocking had stopped so there were absolutely no distractions…not like they were paying much attention to it anyway.

It had been six months since Randy and Trish had revealed their feelings to one another and since then, things were running pretty smoothly. Sure they had already endured their first lovers quarrel when Randy had forgotten to put the toilet seat back down and there were certainly many more after that. They fought for little things but they didn't mind because they always enjoyed the making up part. Despite their strong feelings for one another and knowing each other so well before even entering the relationship, they had waited almost two months before sleeping together, which was a shock for Christy and to this day, she still can't believe it. Both of them had wanted their first time to be special, not in some hotel. They had waited until Christmas eve and after having a home cooked dinner that she had made with some help from Randy…very little help, they had rang in Christmas morning in each other's arms. Since that night, it was intoxicating. It was one thing for both of them to wonder what it would be like to be with each other, but once they had that taste of each other, they couldn't get enough of one another and neither had any complaints.

Randy was half way through pulling Trish's top over her head when they heard a loud bang which was caused by the door flying wide open. Randy immediately pulled her shirt back down and was ready to pound the shit out of whoever it was that had interrupted them. He stood up from the bench and walked closer towards the locker room door only to be met by the eyes of Maven and Christy. Randy's previous thoughts were dissipated as he sighed and gave his friends a small smile. Trish turned around and stood up off the bench. She too approached the door and stood right behind Randy, putting her hands around his waist as he put his arm around her smaller frame.

"Not that we aren't glad to see you two, but you could've knocked…." Trish said. Randy nodded in agreement and Maven gave them an incredulous look. Christy snickered behind her boyfriend before grabbing his hand and leading him further into the locker room.

"Do you two ever quit?….At the rate the two of you go, I reckon yall get your daily workout done in the bedroom and not the gym…." Maven laughed. Christy caught Trish's stare and gave her a wink. They heard a light tap on the door and Trish's head turned to the sound.

"Hey, I thought I'd come by and see if you wanted to go for some coffee before we start Raw….". Trish smiled at her visitor before heading to the door and giving the woman a hug.

"I would love that Lita….lemme just get my stuff….in the meantime, come in…." Trish said as she stepped aside so that Lita could make her way in. When she entered, she gave everyone a wave and a friendly hello.

"What's up?" Lita asked generally.

"Nothing much….how's Matt doing?" Randy inquired.

"He's good…his knee is doing much better and hopefully if he keeps up his physiotherapy at the rate he's going, he should be back in the ring in three to four months tops" Lita said happily. It was evident to anyone how much in love she was with Matt and things had been especially hard for her during her big riff with Trish because then she really had nobody to travel or room with, with Matt being out of the picture at home nursing a bad knee. Both women had feared that trying to rebuild their friendship wouldn't work out because of the habits they had gained while they were busy hating each other. Thankfully, after a couple of months of a rocky start, both women were slowly regaining the friendship they once had…in fact, both felt as though they're friendship was growing to be stronger than it was previously.

"Okay…I'm ready…." Trish said as she came out with a sports bag slung over her shoulder. Trish gave Christy and Maven a hug each before reminding them that she'd see them later on tonight at the club. She then made her way over to Randy where he pulled her in and bent down to rest his forehead on hers.

"Good luck with your match…." he said.

"Ditto" she replied with a smile. He bent down and gave her a sweet peck on the lips. He mouthed an "I love you" to her so that only she could see. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she mouthed the words back and gave him one more kiss before he released her out of his grasp. As Trish and Lita made their way out of the locker room, Randy called out.

"Hey Li…."

Lita turned around to look at the 6'5" superstar.

"Yeah…."

"Make sure she stays out of trouble" he said with a laugh. Lita smiled back, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Of course…." she said with a laugh. Trish just stuck her tongue out at him before both women left.

"That Trish sure is something…." Maven said with a smile. Randy smirked to himself.

"She sure is….".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As both women sat across from one another sipping on their coffees and chatting, Trish could sense Lita's stare. She looked up from her coffee cup to see the redhead smiling at her.

"What are you all smiles for?" Trish asked quizzically.

"You…." Lita responded.

"I've never seen you so……." Lita began and trailed off as she thought her words so she could put it in the best way possible.

"So what?….." Trish asked.

"So…..head over heels in love….it's cute." Trish blushed and looked down. Her actions further elicited giggles from Lita.

"When I see the two of you looking at each other, it reminded me a lot of myself and Matt" she responded looking up at the ceiling.

Trish reached across the table and grabbed Lita's hand. "It must be hard being away from him for such long lengths of time…I don't know how you two handled being on separate rosters for so long…at least now when you've got your day off and you go home, you know he's there…before your schedules were so different, you were lucky to have a couple of hours completely alone with one another." Lita gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"You're right…that just reminds me that our situation could be worse like being on separate rosters…I always miss him, but sometimes it's just so damn hard". Trish listened attentively.

"I understand…." Trish offered.

"What do you say we go for a couple of hours of shopping since we've got four hours to spare before Raw goes on?" Trish suggested. She knew that Lita had to be in one of her moods to go shopping and she could tell at that very moment, Lita was thinking of ways to get out of it.

"It's got an indoor amusement park" Trish said with a mischievous grin. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Then what are we waiting for?….Let's go….." Lita said with a chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later both women re-entered the arena, hair frazzled and all smiles. It had been ages since they had gone to an amusement park with each other that they had forgotten how much fun they had together. Nothing much had changed. Both women loved the exhilarating thrills of the rides but once they were seated and buckled down, the anticipation kicked in and once they were off, they would scream until they became hoarse.

"I've gotta re-do my make-up and hair now and I still have to pick out an outfit for tonight's Raw" Lita said turning to face the shorter woman.

"Same here….after the first ride, I knew it all went to hell" she responded laughing. They both hugged and said their goodbyes before Lita made her way to her locker room while Trish remembered that she had forgotten her make-up bag in Randy's locker room. She made her way over and knocked softly when she reached the door. She heard no response and figured that Maven and Christy were probably taking their turn at each other in there. Normally, she would leave them and come back later, but in all fairness, they did interrupt her and Randy so she figured that it wouldn't be all that bad for her to walk in on them. It wasn't like she was going to stop and talk to them, she just wanted to quickly run and get her things and run out. She turned the knob and the moment she stepped into the locker room she heard a bang as though someone punched one of the lockers, or worst yet, went through one. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute and she wasted no time in running further into the locker room to see what happened. When she reached the larger area of the locker room, she found the source of the sound and quite frankly, she wished she hadn't. There was Candace pressed up against Randy as he leaned against the lockers. Her tongue was shoved down his throat and his hands were holding on to her wrists.

Trish felt the tears start to form and she couldn't stay there any longer. She wanted to say something right then and there. She wanted to yell at him and ask him how he could do this to her but no words would form on the tip of her tongue and she felt as though her mouth had gone completely dry. She quietly walked backed up until Randy and Candace were no longer in her line of vision. She heard something that sounded a lot like Candace's voice but Trish couldn't stick around any longer, she bolted out the door and went to the first person she could think of.

After one hard knock to the door, it immediately flung open.

"T….what happened?…." Lita asked as she looked on with concern. Lita moved out of the way for Trish to enter and then closed the door behind her.

…..Meanwhile…..

Randy pushed Candace away as swiftly as possibly without hurting her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"I'm trying to show you what you missed….I think you should give us another chance…." Candace suggested as she twirled her hair around her index finger.

"Look…you're a beautiful woman Candace and any guy would be lucky to have you….but I'm just not that guy….." Randy said hoping that being nice would be enough to get rid of her. He didn't want to get hostile on her but whatever works.

Candace stepped back and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I would have never thought that Randy Orton was the head over heels in love type….she must be something special…." she said with a small smile. Randy smiled thinking of Trish before responding.

"Yeah she is…and I don't wanna lose her".

"I'm sorry Randy….for everything….for bugging you for the last several months…it's just that I was really attracted to you…well physically…I mean, we didn't really get to know each other on a more personal level. If I had known that you were so seriously involved with Trish I wouldn't have tried so hard" she laughed. Randy smiled.

"I know I feel even awful about that kiss…I thought I could surely win you back if I just laid one on you…."

"It was unexpected….but no harm done…let's just forget it happened" Randy offered. Candace nodded in agreement and with a quick hug and another apology, she was on her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish felt a pair of strong arms reach around her waist from behind. She closed her eyes and thought about what she would say to him because there was no way that she was just going to let it slip. After he long talk with Lita, she felt a lot better….well not about the fact that she caught her boyfriend kissing on a beautiful younger woman that he just happened to be his ex, but she felt better about how she was going to approach the situation when she talked to him about it.

Lucky thing she had just had her match, she was able to get a lot of her aggression out…poor Victoria though, she hadn't meant to be so hostile in the ring.

He turned her around in his arms and went to kiss her on the lips but she turned her face so that his lips landed on her cheeks. He raised his head and gave her a curious look.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked concerned.

In that moment, she remembered the scene she witnessed in the locker room and all her calm and subdued plans of attack were thrown out the window.

"I just don't feel like kissing but that should be no problem for you…you could just go find Candace…she does a pretty good job at filling my place while I'm gone". Randy immediately knew what she was talking about and he desperately didn't want to get into it while they were still at the arena. It wasn't what she thought it was and he just hoped that she'd believe him when he explained it to her…that is…if she gave him the chance to explain.

"How about we talk about this later when we get back to our room?" he suggested but she was having none of it. She continued to argue with him while many of the backstage crew continue to pass by and glance at the two lovers who seem to be in a very heated quarrel. At first Randy tried to stay calm but it was obviously wasn't getting him anywhere so he began to yell. He refused to explain to her in the middle of the arena about what had happened in the locker room earlier. It would have probably been wisest for him to do so regardless of their location but Randy, like Trish, had just as much of a stubborn streak. As the many people passed by, two men in particular stopped and surveyed the scene. They heard everything that went on between the two and decided it was time to step in.

"What's going on here?" the brunette man asked.

"Seems like there's a lovers quarrel going on except we weren't aware that you two were lovers….." the blonde man said with a bitterness in his voice.

"Screw off Jericho and Benoit, you should mind your own damn business…." Trish said as she turned her attention to the two intruders.

"Trish be decent" Randy reprimanded her. Trish gave him a dirty glare and if looks could kill, Randy was sure he'd be dead.

"I didn't mean it like that….I want ALL of you to be civil…why is that so hard?" Randy asked desperately.

"Because she's a slut…." Jericho began.

"A whore…trashy…." Benoit continued.

"How the hell could you be screwing this bitch after all you know she's done to me?…She's just gonna use you and then rip your heart out and feed it to the sharks….".

Jericho's words were typical for Trish. She was used to hearing his insults but the tears that began to roll down her cheeks weren't caused by Jericho's words as much as they were caused by the fact that Randy just stood there and listened to everything Jericho was saying. He didn't intervene, he didn't defend her, he just stood there as though he agreed with everything that Jericho said. Out of the corner of his eye, Benoit saw the teary eyed Canadian and he truly felt sympathetic towards. He had missed their friendship…the joking around and watching the hockey games together. His family had missed her as well but his little son had felt her absence the most. She had never truly done anything to wrong him…she never said that she wanted to end their friendship. She withdrew herself from him but now that he thought about it, she did that to everybody she'd once called a friend. She didn't hate him, she just didn't know how to handle the situation and if he hadn't been so busy feeling betrayed by her, he would have seen her vulnerability and loneliness. He would have realized what she was doing long before and maybe then they could have salvaged their friendship and avoided all the hurt.

"Jericho…let's just drop it…." Benoit said as she looked Trish's way. Jericho continued on with his rant and Benoit could feel himself grow guiltier by the second. Her tears were no longer being held back so she decided to turn and run. Randy turned around to see her take off and before he could run after her, he heard Jericho's last comment that nailed the final coffin in his annoyance with him.

"Just let the bitch go…you're just delusional right now Randy and I don't blame you, but just a word of advice…despite what you might think you feel for her, it's impossible to really love someone as heartless as her…".

Randy turned around and his fist immediately connected with Jericho's jaw and for a moment Benoit thought Randy had dislocated something in Jericho from the emanating sound of Randy's right hook. Randy stood above Jericho's form and tried hard to catch his breath. Benoit bent down and after a few minutes was able to get him stand up, though he had to lend himself as support. Holding his jaw, Jericho looked at him incredulously.

"You're gonna abandon our friendship for HER?" Jericho yelled.

"You know what CJ?….I've had enough of your bullshit…" Randy said. He tried to be stern but in his mind, he kept replaying the scene of Trish running away in tears. The thought caused his voice to waiver a bit and Benoit could see in that moment how much Randy truly cared for Trish. Benoit let go of Jericho when he felt he was sturdy enough to stand on his own. He excused himself as he made his way down the arena. He had something of his own to take care of and he had put it off for far too long.

Jericho and Randy continued to stare each other down.

"I love her" Randy said.

"Yeah…so do I" Jericho realized his slip and tried to cover.

"I mean, I did love her…so what makes you so different that she won't break your heart?" Jericho asked trying to avert from his slip up but it was too late because Randy had noticed it. He decided to answer his question before he called Jericho up on his previous statement.

"I didn't fall in love with her because of some bet Jericho….there were no underlying motives….I wanted her friendship and when I got that, I couldn't fathom how anyone could be stupid enough to let someone like her go. She hasn't been the most likeable in the locker room lately, but that's not who she is….what you did to her…that stupid bet…that was the last straw for her Jericho and I'll seriously question your integrity if you can stand there and tell me that you didn't get what you deserved….". Jericho silently listened.

"She always cared for you but you messed that up Jericho, not her….you saw what a wonderful person she is that's why you loved her….that's why you still do…". Jericho's head shot up as he met the blue orbs of Randy's. He opened his mouth to deny Randy's words but he couldn't. They were true….they were all true.

"You know Jericho…I'm not saying that what she did to you was right…but you know what, if you had even tried to talk to her in some civil manner without all the insults, you could have broken through her and then you would've realized that she's not proud of her actions but she was at a point where she didn't care…you can understand that, I think we can all understand that. I mean, I was at that point when I was with Evolution…I didn't care about anyone but myself and you were in that same position for years…until you made that bet…until she changed you".

Jericho bowed his head. He knew what he had to do but did he have the courage to do it? Randy was about to walk away when he got no response but then Jericho lifted his head and asked,

"I heard the two of you fighting…something to do with Candace….do you wanna talk about it?" Jericho offered. Randy gave him a smile. He finally got through to him and he just hoped that both Jericho and Trish could put their differences aside and start afresh. Randy wasn't intimidated by Jericho's feelings for Trish because he knew Trish loved him, even if she wasn't speaking to him at the moment. Besides, he had a feeling that Jericho's Mrs. Right was out there and he just hoped that it wouldn't be too long before he found her but despite his faults, just like everyone else, he deserved to be happy.

"Nahhhh, but I will talk to ya later and let you know if I had any luck with her….oh and by the way….I'm sorry about the right-hook but I'm sure you'd do the same if it were the woman you loved…." Jericho smiled at Randy's words and nodded his head as if to silently testify that everything was alright between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish sighed deeply as she entered her hotel room and relocked the door. She had had a long day. Apart from her fight with Randy, the day held a few more other surprises for her. After she had ran from the scene between Randy, Jericho and Benoit, Trish found solace in the chilly night air in the parking lot of the arena. She cried for a good 10 minutes before she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She knew it wasn't Randy and a part of her was disappointment. She didn't bother to turn around but she could hear the person bustling besides her before they finally took a seat next to her on the ledge of the docking port. She still didn't turn around not wanting to be bothered.

"I'm sorry…..". Trish's red eyes turned to be met only with the green eyes of Benoit. She heard herself gasp and the look in his eyes said it all. She fell into his arms and cried as he held onto her.

"I should be the one saying I'm sorry….I've wanted to fix things between us for so long but I just didn't know how…..". Benoit stroked her hair as she tried to calm her down. It was going to be alright…he was going to have his friend back and Nancy was going to have her nightly phone call once again and most importantly, his little son Cody was going to have his Aunt Trish back. When she finally pulled away, she smiled as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything I said about you…I didn't mean it…I was just retaliating because I wanted to hurt you and I'm sorry" he said. She let out a little laugh.

"It's alright…I deserve it, I'm by no means innocent in any of this….I just want my friend back" she said hopefully as she unconsciously bit her lower lip in her nervousness. Benoit let out a grin.

"You got it" and with that they both embraced in a hug.

Trish shook her thoughts clear as she moved further into the house. She turned on the lights to the den only to see Randy fighting sleep as he sat on the couch pretending to watch TV. She continued on but made some noise to revert his attention back to present time. It worked and he quickly turned around.

"I was getting worried that you ran off or something". The idea seemed ludicrous and Trish wanted to laugh but his concern and seriousness stopped her. Randy didn't waste anytime. The longer she was mad at him, the harder it would be to make things right.

"Look…about earlier today, what you thought you saw…." Randy began but Trish finished it for him.

"Is what I really didn't see?" she asked with her hands crossed over her chest. Randy took long strides towards her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"I know it seems like some line out of the movie but I swear it's the truth" he pleaded. Trish smiled and she looked at him fumbling. "Randy…honestly, I know what happened in the locker room….I had a little run in with Candace downstairs in the lounge area. She told me everything and I believe the both of you". She could see the relief spread across his face but then his anxiety reappeared.

"And about the thing with Jericho, don't think I wasn't defending you, I was just letting him say his piece before I stepped in because only Lord knows how wrong he was and I….." Trish silenced him with a kiss. When she pulled away, Randy was confused and he prayed that she wasn't playing mind games with him.

"I know about that too, I know that you punched him and I know that you did defend me". Randy raised his eyebrows and Trish let out a giggle.

"I also had a little chat with Benoit….we worked things out between us and he happened to mention what went on when I left." They both stared at each other for a while before anything was said.

"I'm sorry" they both said in unison. Randy pulled her in for a hug and as she settled in her arms, she remembered another event.

"I saw Jericho in the hallway and he actually said hello…in a friendly way too….that must have been a hard hit you gave him" Trish giggled. Randy chuckled before responding.

"Or maybe I'm just really good with words…" he suggested. Trish lifted her head up to look at him.

"That could be it….it's plausible…you seem to be really good with a lot of things" she said mischievously. He matched her grin before picking her up and taking and heading towards their bedroom. Fighting with her was always hard, but boy would he be lying if he said he didn't especially enjoy the making up part.


	6. Happily Ever After?

AN: Thank you for all of the reviews...I'm finally finished my first chapter story...granted it's only 6 chapters but at least I finished. I've got one more chapter of NLT that hopefully I'll be able to post by tomorrow or Friday morning. I've got another story in the works and I wanted to finished both my stories before I started another one. Thanks forthe support and please read and review.

I Disclaim...

"So what do you guys wanna do tonight? Shoot some pool….go to a club….movie or just stay back here at the house and have our own little party?" Lita asked as she turned to look at her best friend.

"I guess it all depends on the guys, I'm up for anything" Trish responded.

"Depends on the guys for what?" another voice chimed in. Stephanie placed the tray of drinks on the patio table by the poolside before taking her seat around the table.

"On what we should do tonight" Lita responded, catching her up on the small detail she missed while getting them their drinks.

"Ohhhh….I honestly don't think they'll care…you should see the way they're all fussing over that stupid Playstation, you'd think they're 10. And don't get me started on the noise they're making….I could barely hear myself think in there" Stephanie said with a laugh.

"We believe you….we could hear them giving each other directions on how to kill the bad guy…childish? Yes, but damn them all to hell if they aren't the cutest things you ever laid eyes on" Trish said with a giggle. The women turned their attention inside where they could see Matt and Randy doing a victory dance. They all let out a laugh.

"It was a brilliant idea to move our girl's time to outside….speaking of girls….where the hell is Christy?" Stephanie inquired.

Lita and Trish looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"What?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Well…by careful observation, you'll notice that Maven just so happens to be missing from inside with the rest of the guys so by deductive reasoning and the fact that we know the two of them so well….they're probably doing the nasty somewhere in your beach house Steph" Trish supplied. The expression on Stephanie's face was priceless as she unwillingly received a mental image of her two friends getting hot and heavy in one of her bedrooms.

"Remind me to wash the sheets before we leave" Stephanie said with a sigh as Trish and Lita continued to laugh at her expense.

"To be fair, you couldn't have expected less considering those two go at it like rabbits…it's a wonder how Christy still as all that energy…." Lita pondered aloud.

"Maybe it's from all that chocolate she eats" Trish suggested as she nodded her head in the direction of four huge containers of chocolate syrup.

"Apparently her love for chocolate is ideal for all occasions because according to her, she bought a tub for each of us to use in any which way we like and I'm sure she was suggesting something highly erotic regarding ourselves and our boyfriends…." Trish said.

"I wouldn't be surprised but what makes you say that?" Stephanie laughed.

"Well because she thought it fit to share that the implementation of chocolate into the bedroom has done more wonders for her and Maven….and that's saying something since she says it was heaven even before that….too much detail for me…" Trish said as Lita laughed at her expression.

The patio door could be heard opening.

"So what you ladies up to?"

The women turned to see Jericho with a brilliant smile on his face.

"How come you guys aren't in the pool….it's really hot out here…you guys can still chat and float at the same time can't you or you not that multi-talented?" he said with a laugh. Each woman gave him a sarcastic laugh before grabbing the sliced lemon that decorated their glasses and pelting it at him.

"Ouch…that last one landed in my eye!" he whined.

"Good…that was mine" Stephanie said with a laugh.  
Jericho moved toward the ladies and crouched down in the empty space between Trish and Stephanie's chairs.

"Awww, baby I was only kidding…I know YOU could do it….you're good at everything" he sugar coated before leaning in and giving Stephanie and sweet kiss on the lips.

"You're lucky I put up with you Jericho" Stephanie playfully admonished.

"Hey…." he said as he leaned in closer to her and began to whisper.

"I never meant you…I just didn't want the other girls to feel bad…you know…." For that he earned a swift punch in the arm.

"I heard that" Trish admonished him.

"Heard what?" he asked innocently. Trish sent him a playful glare. Jericho extended his right arm and gave Trish a loose hug.

"You know I love you" he said with a chuckle before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Trish laughed at his suave charm. She would have never thought that only months after the whole Jericho and Randy fiasco, that Jericho would quickly become one of her closest friends. His hello that night was his way of saying that he wanted to mend things with her and Trish was more than willing to strike another enemy off the list and make another friend instead. She never hated him… she just wanted to believe she did. She never found out that Chris still had feelings for her at the time but all of that was irrelevant because he was head over heels in love and this time it was the real thing. She could remember it like it was yesterday as she and Lita went to great lengths to convince Steph and Jericho to just keep each other company since Lita and herself were there with their boyfriends and couldn't keep the two company all the time. They begrudgingly agreed but they ended up hitting it off by the end of the night.

"Hey…." Lita's voice interrupted Trish's reminiscing.

"What am I? Chop liver?" Lita asked offended.

"Of course not…I just didn't think you were as needy and as attention craved as these two are" Jericho said trying to redeem himself. This time, he got two swift punches on either arm.

"Owwww, God…I don't think you two know how strong you are…." Jericho muttered. He got up and made his way over to Lita.

"Alright princess, if it'll make you feel better to hear it out loud, I love you too" and with a peck on the cheek, he started to make his way back inside.

"I'm gonna leave before you guys feel like you haven't abused me enough and decide you want to make me you're human punching bag" he mumbled to which the girls just laughed.

"You know he did have a good idea…maybe we should get into the pool…it is hot outside…." Lita began.

"That's a great idea but I'm too lazy to go change into my bathing suit" Trish said looking down at her short shorts and tight fitting "RKO" tank top. The other two divas nodded their heads in agreement, all surveying their clothes and weather they wanted to change. They all wore the same combination of short shorts and tank tops but all donned different styles.

"Ahhhhh, screw it…" Lita said before taking a sip of her iced tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours Later after the sun just set……

"Do you guys hear that?" Trish asked suddenly.

"Hear what?" Steph asked.

"I don't hear anything" Lita commented as she tried to figure out what Trish was talking about.

"Exactly…it's quiet…too quiet for those guys….unless they're planning something" Trish said. All three women lifted their designer sunglasses and rested them on top of their heads as they leaned forward and peered into the house.

"Where did they go?" Lita asked in a state of confusion.

"They were just there a minute ago…."

Silence.

"Booooooooooooo" the men yelled as they popped up from behind the women and grabbed their shoulders, eliciting screams from the other women.

"What the hell is your problem" Lita asked as she held her heart for a couple seconds before turning around and smacking Matt in the chest.

"Owwww baby….we were just having some fun" he said laughing.

"And you guys' idea of fun is giving us heart attacks?" Trish asked as she turned to glare at her boyfriend. But as usual, she melted at his touch as he leaned closer and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry babe….we didn't mean to scare you…." he said with a smile.

"Dude….we so wanted to scare them…." Jericho chimed in, confused as to why Randy would say that. When he earned yet another smack from Stephanie, this time upside the head, he understood why.

"Ohhhh, I get it" he offered as he rubbed the back of his head and pouted.

"Do you know how many girls we get that are tripping over each other just to be with us and shower us with gifts and attention and all you girls like to do is hit us" Matt said in the men's defense.

"Hey can you guys get us some drinks?….we're thirsty and it's the least you can do after scaring us like that" Trish said sweetly. Trish looked at both women and they knew exactly what where this was going.

"Sure" the men responded in unison.

"We'll be right back" Matt said and gave Lita a kiss on the lips before leaving.

They all leaned in towards each other.

"Girls tripping to get to them?….Alright….follow my lead" Lita said with a mischievous laugh. Trish and Steph nodded their heads in approval, already knowing exactly what they were going to do.

Minutes later and guys were back. Each diva got up and took the hand of her boyfriend and leading them onto the pool deck.

"We were thinking…." Lita began. "Well….we were watching this movie last night and it had a pretty interesting storyline and we got to talking about what it would be like if we tried what the main characters in the movie did….". By this time the three divas stood together, with Lita in the middle and Stephanie and Trish leaning on either side of her shoulder.

"Well…what exactly did the characters do?…." Matt questioned as he raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Well see here's the thing…." Stephanie stepped in, "We figured that since you guys are in a playful mood then maybe you might just wanna try it out….you know…because, well…because we've been thinking about it and we thought it would be fun….."

"Fun to what?" Randy asked impatiently. He wasn't sure what they had in mind but he knew so long as it involved the three of them, it was definitely trouble.

"The movie was about three best friends that shared everything…then one day they got into a fight with their boyfriends and they decided to swap boyfriends for the day….according to their scientific calculations, sporadic sex with another individual, especially one that you have emotional ties to, actually increases the erotic pleasure of sex with your lover" Trish said, biting back a laugh. Her words were ridiculous on its own, but the shocked reactions from the three men made her want to fall to the ground in laughter. Trish could hear Lita bite back a laugh but quickly regrouped herself. Luckily the boys hadn't heard because they were too busy trying to decipher whether they heard the women correctly.

"Wait a minute….so what you're saying is that you guys want to have sex with one of us guys who isn't your boyfriend…?" Jericho asked trying to get it all straight. The women only nodded and the men began laughing.

"Sure….you guys are so bullshitting us….like we're gonna believe that" Randy said as all the men gripped their stomachs in laughter. The women turned to each other and gave their silent approval. Once and only once were they going to allow it to happen and never again. Trish walked up to Matt, Lita to Jericho and Stephanie to Randy.

The three divas leaned in and gave the men in front of them a kiss on the lips. When they pulled away, the men were completely shocked.

"So…..what do you say?" Steph said as the three of them looked up at the men. They began to move closer towards them in a more aggressive manner and the men began inching back to get away. They weren't so sure this was a joke anymore after the girls planted a kiss on them.  
"Look, y..you..you guys may be alright with ss…sleeping with each other's men and maybe that's a…a woman thing, but the only person that gets to make love to my girlfriend is me….I don't care how long we've been friends…." Randy stammered out as Stephanie continued to move toward him. Jericho and Matt stumbled out an agreement as they too continued inching back.

"It'll be fun….we promise and it'll be a one time thing…." Lita purred seductively.

After a few more steps, the women stopped, as did the men.

"One more thing guys….I hope you all know how to swim" Trish giggled with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Swim?….why would we need to know…." before Matt could finish his sentence, all three women, with all their might, push the men's chest and sent them flying backwards, simultaneously falling to the pool behind them.

"Chocolate?" Trish asked and the women nodded. They ran to the tubs of chocolate that Christy bought and stood at the edge of the pool as they dumped it on their boyfriend's heads.

The high fived each other and held onto each other for support because of the laughing they were doing. Stephanie stopped in between.

"I'm going to have pay the pool guy and especially big tip when he's done cleaning up this mess".

When they finally calmed down, the divas turned around to see their boyfriends covered in chocolate just starting up at them. What's worse was that they were actually dressed in good clothing. Randy, Matt, and Jericho were wearing designer jeans with expensive button down Calvin Klein shirts. Luckily, their shirts were open and most of the chocolate landed on their chest and not their chest because that would have been hard to clean and Trish was sure that Randy was going to milk this one for all it was worth.

"Come on girls, I think we should help them out….we've had OUR fun" Lita laughed. As they stuck their hands out to help them out, all three women found themselves going face first into the water. When Lita and Steph popped up, they both began play fighting with their men, just having a ball with it.

Randy stood still, waiting for Trish to come up. He knew she could swim. In fact, she was an excellent swimmer, she was on the swim team in high school. The reassurance didn't help any and the panic began to set in. he was about to dive into the water but then felt a pair of slim arms circle around his waist.

"I'm right here" she said reassuringly. He turned around and she gripped his shirt with one hand while the other hand immediately found its place in his hair, gently pulling at the short wet strands.

"You scared me…" he said.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to" he gave her a smile.

"That was a wicked trick to play on us…and the chocolate was just an added touch" he said with a smirk as he looked down at his chocolate covered form.

"Yeah?…." she said with a sexy grin as he moved her towards the wall of the pool and braced her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist under the water and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she propped herself up. By this time, the other two couples noticed Trish and Randy in their own little world and decided to continue their own fun in the house like Christy and Maven.

'Wash sheets…" Stephanie mentally noted as her, Jericho, Lita and Matt made their way into the house, leaving Trish and Randy outside by themselves. The night air was warm and stars were shining. Steph gave them an added touch by turning on the fairy lights that hung around the poolside and patio. The scene looked like from a romance movie.

Trish and Randy barely recognized when the others left them. When the lights turned on, the scene was all too perfect.

Trish leaned into Randy, so close that he could feel her hot breath against his lips which turned him on.

"I thought you liked it when I'm naughty" she giggled against his lips and he gave her an impish grin. By this time, Trish found herself covered in chocolate as well since she was practically moulded to his body. She let one hand go from around his neck and dipped her hand in the water and began to clean the chocolate off of the parts on his face that the water didn't wash away. She washed everywhere on his face but his lips. She gently moved forward and seductively trailed he tongue against his lips. Randy couldn't suppress his moan and as he felt himself growing, he pressed her even closer to him. Her breathing was no becoming increasingly erratic. It was lucky thing that Stephanie had high fences so neighbours couldn't peer in and it was a lucky thing they shut the drapes after going inside because even if she wanted to, Trish wasn't sure if she could just stop. She wanted him…and she wanted him now. She was still hiked up around his waist as she slowly began to slip the already open shirt off of his taut, wet body.

"Put me down" she whispered. He did as he was told and Trish began her assault with her tongue on his chest that was partly covered in chocolate. She especially worked her muscles as she licked the chocolate off of his chiselled pecks. Once again, Randy tried to unsuccessfully suppress a moan but the low growl escaped his lips. When she was done, he began his own assault on her using his tongue as he too licked the chocolate off of her body. When he was done, he immediately found the hemline of her tank top and pulled it over her head. He pulled her in for a drugging kiss as he easily snapped the back of her bra open and she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Within minutes, they were fully undressed in the pool without once breaking their heated kiss. When she couldn't wait any longer, she beggingly whispered a "please" and Randy knew to take her. When they recovered from their high, Randy bend his head down and kissed her collar bone, then neck and then eventually made his way back up to her lips.

"You'll never know how much I love you" he said kissing a tear away as it trailed down her cheek.

"I think I have a pretty good idea" she said with a smile.

"I love you too" she replied as he pulled her in for another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you guys think they're finished yet?" Stephanie asked as she lay in Jericho's arms as the four friends sat around the fireplace watching television.

"They've been out there for hours…if they are, then they sure do have stamina" Matt said to which Lita laughed.

"Yeah….and Maven and Christy are still missing…." Jericho piped in. "Oh crap…I almost forgot…" Stephanie said as she jumped up from Jericho's arms and grabbed a pen and notepad from table drawer by the television stand. When she was done, she climbed back into Jericho's arms.

"What was so important?" Jericho asked.

"Oh, I had to write my "To Do" list and it was really important that I didn't forget…:" she said.

"Well what do you have to do?" Matt asked.

"Well, originally I planned to wash my sheets after Maven and Christy were done with them but I figured I much rather buy new ones so, shopping for bedspreads is a must since I'm not sure which bedroom they were in or if they were took a trip to everyone of them. I'm going to be on the safe side and throw them all out. And….I originally planned on paying the pool guy double for having to clean up the chocolate and stuff in the pool but since Randy and Trish decided to get wild on me, I wrote a reminder to triple his pay and bake him cookies….the poor guys doesn't know what he's getting into and I'm sure as hell ain't gonna tell him" Stephanie said to which the entire room filled with laughter.

"Let's see what they're doing outside" Lita said, jumping off Matt's lap.

"I really don't need to see them getting their freak on…" Jericho said, sending Lita a weird glance.

"Come on…they can't be going at it for that long…and besides, they'd shrivel up like a prune after so long…" Lita said as she made her way to patio door, waiting for the rest of them so she could pull back the drapes and peep in. The four of them gathered around and pulled the drapes back to see Randy and Trish cuddled together on one of the lounge chairs laughing and staring at the stars. Randy was pointing to the sky and they could only assume that he was teaching Trish something about constellations. A smile spread across Lita's face as she looked at the perfect scene before her.

"At least we all got our happily ever afters" Lita said with a smile looking up at Matt and giving him a kiss.

"Yeah…I'd say that's about right" Steph sighed dreamily before locking lips with Jericho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish sighed as she settled further into Randy's arms.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Randy asked.

"Nothing…I was just thinking about how perfect everything is right now…with all of us…"

"Yeah…it is perfect isn't it?" Randy agreed.

"Of course our relationship hasn't exactly been a fairytale" Randy said.

"Well…no…but I like our story much better anyways….we're aloud to have an NC-17 rating" she said with a laugh.

"You are so bad…" he chuckled and then gave her a kiss on her head.

"So what usually happens at the end of a fairytale?" Randy asks.

"Well, when the fair lady is saved by her prince charming, they usually plan a day to go ring shopping and then he pops the question" she laughed.

"Yeah?….That doesn't sound like a bad idea….so when are you free?".

FINISHED.


End file.
